Heart to Regret
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: She was going to die; she couldn't even escape her own death, but Luka would make sure she would live the happiest days of her life. Luka x Miku. Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will be a short story. You can expect it to have around 3-5 chapters. At least, I'll be sure to finish it.

That's all I have to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

She was only 16 years old. She was too young. She still had many things to do, she still had dreams to make come true, she still had to find love, get married and have children. She still had a life to live. It wasn't fair. She couldn't die. Nobody deserved such a thing. If only people could live their complete life, if only they could all die at an old age, but not everyone had that chance. One thousand hundreds of people died every day. It could be from illness, incident, murder, suicide, old age... And unfortunately, nobody could guess how they would die and from what.

Megurine Luka exhaled deeply. Being a nurse was harder than she thought. She wished she would be ready for that kind of situation, but she wasn't. Her hands were shaking and her throat felt terribly dry. Her heart was even beating from anxiety. _Calm down. Take a deep breath. Don't let your emotions get to you. Stay strong and meet with your new patient._ Her boss wanted her to take care of _her_, because he knew how caring and loving she was towards children. But this time was different. The young girl had breast cancer, and she was at her final phase. The tumors had spread through other parts of her body and organs, making it incurable. She was going to die. She couldn't even escape her death. There was nothing they could do anymore. It was unfair. Completely unfair.

_Put a smile on your face, introduce_ _yourself and pretend everything is fine._

She took the doorknob and slowly opened the door with a gentle, cracking sound. She then met with big, vibrant teal eyes. The young girl, sitting on the bed, was absolutely breath taking. She looked like a doll. Long twintail, a smooth flawless face, a petite figure and long eyelashes. She stared at her in awe, completely stunned, unable to even utter a word. They looked at each other for a long time before Luka finally decided to break the silence to try and make things less awkward for both of them. "Hello, I'm Megurine Luka. If you can't tell from the uniform, I'm a nurse. I'm here to take care of you." She spoke softly and approached her. She looked pale and tired. It was pitiful. "Hatsune Miku, is it?" She asked with a frown, wanting to make sure she got it right.

The tealette gave her a faint smile and nodded. She seemed a bit shy. "Hi," she replied softly. "...can I say how pretty you are, miss?" She spoke in an exhausted voice, before looking at the window at her right.

Luka was slightly taken aback. She certainly didn't expect this. "Um... thanks. You're very cute yourself..." She answered uncertainly. The girl wasn't sad; she could tell. People of her age would usually pass their time crying. Her eyes weren't even red or swollen. "You can call me Luka. We'll see each other every day from now on, so let's get used to call each other by our first name, alright?" She put a hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have any fever. It wasn't hot. In fact, it was surprisingly cold.

"Luka is a pretty name." Miku muttered and looked up at her. "Can I ask something?"

The young woman stopped her careful examination and gave her a nod. She should have refused her boss' offer. She knew she would most likely grow attached to her. It was often like that. She liked being around teenagers and children. She liked them. She dreamed to have some.

"They refused to tell me, but what's my estimated time? You probably know it, right? Can you tell me, please?"

Luka felt like we just gave her a stab in the heart. She knew it; she knew how much time she had left. It hurt to think about it. She was so young. She didn't want to tell her, but she had no other choice; she had the right to know, she couldn't refuse it to her. She took a shaky breath. "A few months or...weeks." She admitted and looked at her reactions closely. Her face was expressionless. She didn't even bat an eyelash. Luka didn't understand. Anyone would be terrified; anyone would start crying and beg God for not letting them die.

Instead, Miku heaved a sigh and let out a weak giggle. "It's a shame. All my life, I dreamed of falling in love, but it never once happened. It might sound weird or childish, but my last wish is to fall in love. I want to know that feeling; I want to experience it..." She murmured with a soft smile. "But I guess it won't happen. It's honestly disappointing..."

The pinkette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't sad because she was going to die, but because she wanted to experience love, because she wanted to know what it was like. Most children would dream about meeting their favorite singer or going at the vacation of their dream, but this girl's wish was simply to fall in love. "Everything is possible. There are charming young men around your age here. Maybe you could meet them and see how things will go." She suggested gently.

"Don't give me false hope. I know it won't happen. Have you already fallen in love before?" She inquired with curiosity in her voice.

Luka was shocked. She certainly didn't expect one of their first conversations to be about love. It was so unusual. "I...had a few relationships, but they were nothing serious. It's not worth telling you about it." She explained to her.

Miku nodded faintly and ran her fingers in her teal hair. "Then, do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked a bit absently. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

The young woman slowly shook her head. "I don't think it's possible. Falling in love with someone without knowing them is absurd." She spoke honestly. A lot of people could confuse physical attraction with love, but it clearly wasn't the same thing.

The tealette immediately got angry. Her fists clenched and her eyebrow furrowed. "That's not true! It's possible! I think it only takes eye contact before knowing you belong to that person! You want to get to know them and your heart starts beating like crazy when you talk to them. The simplest touches are electrifying and looking at them is enough to take your breath away. That's how I see it..."

Luka knew love wasn't like in fairy tales, but she certainly didn't want to break her dreams. She smiled at her. "You're romantic, aren't you?" She asked a bit playfully. Romance wasn't as beautiful as people thought. It was also one of the most painful feelings.

Miku chuckled while a light blush formed on her cheeks. She met with the nurse's crystal blue eyes and have her the most charming smile she could make. "I hope to have a boyfriend as romantic as I am!" She exclaimed cheerfully, before lowering her head and biting on her lower lip. "But it really won't happen... I wish it wouldn't just be a dream."

Luka felt upset. It was like a pang in the heart. It seriously hurt. She didn't know that girl yet, but she did feel her pain. There was also something else, a comforting feeling, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly. She should probably change the topic. "Um... How are you feeling, Miku? Does it hurt somewhere? Do you feel sick?" She asked, knowing how important it was to know how her patients were feeling.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling extremely tired, and my bones hurt a bit, but it's nothing to worry about." The tealette admitted and laid down on her back. "Someone made me took pills a few moments ago, so the pain should be gone soon."

Luka nodded in acknowledgement. At least, at the moment, the pain wasn't so bad, but she knew it would eventually get worse. "I'll listen to your heart now. I'm sorry if it's cold." She whispered and used the stethoscope on her heart, right on her pale skin. She could feel the young girl shudder and wince slightly. Her heart was beating a bit fast, but there wasn't anything abnormal. She looked at her and she finally realized how close their faces were. She could feel the petite girl's breathing tickling her skin. It made her heart skip a beat as a shiver travelled up her spine.

"You're really pretty..." Miku said in a murmur before stretching her arm and caressing her cheek with the tip of her fingers.

Luka immediately stepped back as if she received an electric shock. She looked at her new patient with wide eyes. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but this feeling was more than familiar. She stayed silent and slowly looked away. "I'll...come back tomorrow, alright? My day is over, but someone else will be here for you." She murmured, still a bit shocked. She headed to the door and gave her a motherly smile. "See you tomorrow, Miku." She waved her hand at her. Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply. She needed to calm down. Her heart was beating hard into her chest and she felt comforting warmth invading her whole body. She didn't exactly know what she was feeling, but being close to her felt almost suffocating, as if it was taking her breath away.

_Ah... what's wrong with me. I just met her and yet..._

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. She met with icy blue eyes. A mysterious smirk parted the lips of the woman standing in front of her. It was Lily. She was her best friend. She was also a nurse here. "Lily, what are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

The blonde-haired beauty shrugged and pointed at the door behind her. "That Miku is cute, isn't she? She's totally your type." She stated and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Luka opened her mouth to pretest, but then closed it after a moment of hesitation. She knew Lily was right. She was her type and she hated herself for having noticed it. She pushed her away. "She's younger than me, Lily, and it's not like anything will happen." She rolled her eyes, not believing that her friend suggested such an appropriate thing.

The tall blonde laughed and playfully pinched one of her buttocks with a grin, which earned a gasp and a glare from her. "Well I've heard of a few patients having crush on you. Our boss even thinks you're too sexy to be a nurse. You're attracting attention. I understand why." She winked at her playfully.

"You do know that most people crushing on me are lonely, old, perverted men? This isn't even funny. The look they're giving me sometimes is seriously creepy." Luka said, arms crossed, as they walked to her car. They finished the job at the same hour today and they both agreed on going at the pinkette's house. "And besides, I'm not interested in love anymore after what happened..." She whispered a bit absently.

"Hun, don't think too much about it. She wasn't even worth it." Lily said, knowing how much the whole thing affected her. Luka's ex-girlfriend kept on telling her that she loved her and yet almost every night she was going to see some guy. She had been seeing both Luka and him at the same time.

The pinkette nodded. She unlocked the doors of her car as they both entered inside. "I...I think I still like her, Lily..." She murmured and started the engine. "I often think about her and thinking too much about what happened hurts me. Love is nothing but great. I want to avoid it as much as possible. I even tend to fall for straight girls. I seriously think I'll stay single all my life."

Lily ruffled her blonde hair, exasperated. "I'm pretty sure you'll find someone good enough for you one day. Just be patient."

Luka sighed. It made her think of her new patient who wanted to experience love. She did believe it was the worst feeling anyone could feel.

"She's a strong girl, isn't she?" Lily suddenly asked with a soft smile, looking at the deformed landscape.

The pink-haired woman knew she was talking about Miku. She really was strong -to the point where it worried her a bit. She would honestly be freaking out if she were to learn she would die in a few months or weeks. "I don't understand her. She should be sad, she should be crying and yet she wasn't even shocked when I told her she doesn't have much time left. I don't get it..."

Lily pursed her lips. "The boss didn't tell you? The poor girl doesn't have an easy life. I don't know the details, but her parents refused to bring her to the hospital. They waited at the last moment, they waited until the cancer became worse. Not only that; she apparently doesn't have friends. Maybe she's not happy with her life, meaning that dying wouldn't even bother her..." She murmured in thought. It was the only reason she could think of.

Luka felt like we just gave her a punch in the stomach that took her breath away. She was completely shocked and upset. It couldn't be true. Why would parents do such a thing? It was so heartless. She was their daughter. It was making her insanely angry. And she couldn't actually believe a girl like her didn't even have any friends. She looked so sweet and she was cute. "I can't believe this..." She whispered, gripping the steering wheel strongly. She didn't know why she felt that mad about it. She didn't even know her. Maybe she was just that caring.

"Calm down, Luka. Honestly you're too caring over people you don't even know." Lily whispered and gave her a reassuring smile. "I think our boss wanted you to take care of her because he knows you would do everything to make her happy before she ends her days. You should try your best to make her last weeks as enjoyable as possible. I think you can do it..."

The pinkette parked her car in her garage and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to process the information. "I don't think I can..." She murmured sadly, her breath caught in her throat. It was too much to take in. "But I'll try my best. I'll show her the happiest days she will ever have, but I'm afraid to get attached to her. If I do, it'll make me suffer. I wouldn't want her to leave..." She spoke in a broken voice, tears pricking her eyes. It was just so sad and unfair.

Lily got out of the car and rolled her eyes. "You're way too sentimental, Luka. It's almost pitiful. You're worrying too much. You've always been like this."

The pink-haired woman heaved a sigh. Her friend was right. She was too much of a worrywart, but she couldn't help it. It was how she was. She walked to her house and entered inside with a smirking Lily. The pinkette immediately regretted having brought her here. As expected, she was suddenly pulled into an embrace. "Lily, no. I didn't invite you over for that reason. Please, get off me already." She growled at her.

"Come on, it's been a while since we've last done it." The blonde purred out and traveled hasty kisses on her neck. "I miss having you in my arms, I miss our good sex."

Luka grimaced at the familiar bitter perfume invading her nostrils. She didn't know what her scent was, but she certainly didn't like it, nor did she like the rough kisses on her skin. "Lily, I said we would stop this. Get off before I get angry." She said sternly. "And besides, I'm in my week, so it's out of the question." They weren't even lovers in the first place. They used to do that regularly before, but the pinkette had enough of it.

Lily sighed heavily and pulled away with a bored look on her face. "Fine, I haven't had sex in a while. I'm starting to get frustrated." She grumbled and comfortably sat on the sofa, her legs on the table.

Luka didn't even know why she was her best friend. She was so inappropriate, impolite and perverted. "You have a girlfriend, Lily." She reminded her and went into the kitchen, taking a glass of water.

"You mean Gumi? Nah I broke up with her." She replied neutrally and stretched her arms. "She refused to have sex."

The pinkette almost chocked on her water when she heard the news. She couldn't believe it. "You broke up with her only for that reason!? Lily, for God's sake! Gumi really loved you! She was always talking to me about you with a happy grin on her face. You're such a jerk! You're worse than a guy!" She exclaimed angrily. The whole thing was almost giving her a migraine. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. And no, you're not sleeping on the same bed as I. Stay on the sofa." She ordered her as she could her some chuckles from her. She really hated her behavior sometimes. It was making her sick. It was one of the reasons why she rejected her when she confessed to her some years ago. She wasn't her type. She was too crude.

She entered her large bedroom. Everything was clean and refined. She removed her clothes and slipped under her silk covers. She was always sleeping in her underwear. She found it more comfortable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tomorrow, she was going to see Miku again. She didn't know how to act around her. It made her a bit anxious. _It'll be fine... She probably only needs someone to be by her side and I'll make sure to be there for her..._ She would try to make her go outside to do all sort of activities with her. She would be the mother she never had, she would be the friend she can trust and have fun with... She would give her what she never had. She fell asleep with these thoughts in her mind.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka took herself a black coffee in the nurses' room. It tasted bitter, but she liked it like that. She nearly didn't get any sleep last time. She had kept on thinking about Miku and her situation. It was always in her mind. She felt really upset about it. After gulping down the hot liquid, she quickly went into the room the tealette was resting in. She opened the door with a smile, but it soon disappeared when she saw in which state Miku was; she was covered in sweat and her breathing seemed rough and difficult. She didn't need to touch her forehead to know she had a high fever. She rushed to her side and touched her skin. It was burning.

"Good morning, Luka..." Miku murmured weakly with a soft smile. Just opening her mouth to speak seemed to make her suffer. "You're as pretty as yesterday..."

The pinkette would have been surprised about the comment, especially at such a moment, but she felt so panicked that she couldn't even react to it. "If you weren't feeling well, then why didn't you call for someone!?" She shouted angrily at her. She wasn't thinking much about what she was saying.

The tealette's eyes widened in shock as she heard the tone she used. Uncomfortable, she averted her gaze away from her. "I...I just didn't want to bother anyone..." She breathed out with difficulty.

Luka calmed down a bit, realizing that she shouldn't have shouted at her like that. It just got her worried. "I'm sorry for having raised my voice..." She whispered softly. "You don't have to worry about bothering someone. Nurses are here to take care of you. You just have to press the red button next to your bed and someone will come." She explained to her, showing it to her. "Now open your mouth. I have to take your temperature."

Miku obeyed as Luka gently put the thermometer in her mouth, brushing her lips by accident while doing so. They were so soft despite them being dry. A mysterious shudder went though her body. She tried ignoring it and waited for the medical object to make a sound. When it did, she took it and looked at the result; 39.8 C. It was a high fever. She needed pills now. It needed to be healed as soon as possible, but first she had to know her symptoms. "Miku, how are you feeling? Do you have hallucinations? Do you feel confused? Do you have convulsions?" She asked quickly.

The tealette slowly shook her head. "I don't... I'm really thirsty though..." She whimpered. It really looked like she was suffering. "But I'm fine..."

Luka nodded and turned her back to her, ready to go search for what she needed. "You're probably dehydrated. I'll go search for a big glass of water and some pills." She spoke and started walking away, but a warm hand suddenly gripped her arm.

"W-Wait... don't leave me..."

The young woman was slightly taken aback. She certainly didn't expect this. She looked at her with a soft smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Your fever needs to be healed immediately. It's dangerous at this point." She stated seriously and quickly searched for what she needed. It looked like she would have to keep a close eye on the tealette; she didn't seem to want to be taken care of and she was pretty sure she was feeling lonely.

When she had everything, she hastily came back to her room and gave her the glass of water and the pills, which she gulped down immediately. "Thanks, Luka..." She smiled softly at her and slowly sat down.

Luka didn't let her. She gently made her lay down again. "You have to rest. You're not in a state to be moving around." She murmured and examined her closely. She really was her type; noticeable hips, petite figure, small breasts. She was so delicate. She hated herself for having noticed how pretty she was. She cleared her dry throat. She had to change her mind. "So? How about you tell me more about yourself, Miku?" She asked, meeting with her vibrant teal eyes. It was always important to know more about her patients. She also felt strong curiosity burning her stomach. She wanted to know. She wanted to know what she liked, what she wanted to be in the future -or more like she _would_ have liked to be.

"Let me ask you about yourself first! How old are you?" Miku tilted her head to one side.

"I'm twenty. Surprising, right? Some people think I'm too young to be a nurse."

"Then, that means we only have four years of difference!" The tealette exclaimed with excitement in her voice. "I thought for sure that you were older. Not that you look old or anything like that!"

Luka gave her a loving smile. She was so adorable and sweet. She had a hard time believing she didn't have any friends. "Do you have any interests, Miku?" She murmured, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I like romance, but most of all I like singing. I've always dreamed to be a singer, but I don't think I'm good enough..." The tealette chuckled. "But nobody heard me before, so I can't tell if other people would like it."

Luka was pleasantly surprised to hear that. She also sang a bit when she had time for herself. They at least had something in common. "I would like to hear you sing, then."

Miku blinked in surprise and immediately shook her head. "N-No way, it would be too embarrassing." She whispered a bit shyly.

They both stayed silent for a while, before Luka suddenly took her hands in hers and looked straight into her eyes. "I'll make you happy. I'll make sure you live the happiest moments of your life." She spoke suddenly and seriously. She didn't know what just got into her, but she wanted her to understand that she would be here for her.

Miku looked down and stayed silent for a moment. "...sure..." She answered unenthusiastically. She didn't really seem pleased about the idea.

Luka bit on her lower lip. She didn't understand; why did she suddenly look so sad?But it was okay; even if she knew she was going to suffer, she was going to take care of Miku as much as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm pretty pumped up about writing this story!

Review please? They're much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter.

Thanks for the reviews by the way. Also, I have some new ideas about this story, so it might have more chapters than I expected, but I'll do my best to finish it.

Since some people asked; yes, I'll continue The New Student Can't Be This Cute!, but the updates will be slow. I need a break from this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

A week passed since Miku's arrival. Her condition was slowly getting worse. She had more noticeable symptoms; anemia, weakness, bones pain, frequent fever and migraines. She was sleeping most of the time, but when she was awake, she would start talking nonstop. She was quite the talkative and cheerful girl. Miku often had a smile on her face, she was rarely getting discouraged and she never once cried. Luka was obviously getting more and more attached to her. She liked talking to her and she enjoyed her presence. It came to the point where she often thought about her. She knew it was getting risky; she was already starting to suffer from the fact that, one day, she would never see her again, but it was too late to return back. The two of them became close. We could even say they were friends. She wished they would have met under different circumstances.

Luka was currently sat on the young girl's hospital bed. She was watching her sleep with loving eyes. She looked peaceful and adorable. She even had a small smile on her face. She gently touched her cheek with the tip of her fingers. Her skin was a bit cold, but it was as soft as porcelain. "Miku..." She murmured gently, trying to wake her up. She felt bad about doing so especially since she seemed to be having sweet dreams.

The tealette whined as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't seem to realize where she was yet, but she soon sat up and nervously ran her fingers in her silky hair. "I...I was having a nice dream..." She murmured sheepishly. She was still a bit sleepy; her tiredness was written all over her face. She took a shaky breath. "I...I wish you wouldn't have woken me up. I had a boyfriend and he looked quite handsome. He was romantic too... We were holding hands at the beach and he was telling me how much he loved me. That's the situation I always dreamed to have. I...I wish it hadn't just been a dream, though..."

Luka nodded in acknowledgement. She felt a slight pain in her chest and she had a vague idea about what it could be, but she decided to shrug it off for now. It hurt a little. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you have to take your pills now." She whispered softly and gave her a glass of water with the medicaments. "I'm really sorry for having woken you up..."

Miku shook her head and gave her a charming smile. "It's fine don't worry! I have to face reality anyway; I'll never have a boyfriend and I'll die soon. That's how it is. There's nothing I can do about it." She spoke with a sigh and gulped down the pills. "To be honest, I don't mind dying even though you probably noticed it already. I'm not sad, just disappointed."

The young woman didn't know what to think. _Does she not like her life enough? Doesn't she mind dying because she isn't happy?_ Luka didn't like thinking about it. Miku was the kind of girl who deserved to be happy more than anyone. She didn't get it. She clenched her fists and looked away. She had to ask her. She had to ask her why she didn't mind that her life would be over soon, especially at such a young age. "Why? Why doesn't it make you sad? You're only sixteen... You still have so many things to do..." She muttered, her throat burning. She tried not to let her emotions get to her, but it was harder than she thought. Her chest felt heavy and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Miku's expression softened. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I... I just..." She trailed off. Luka could swear for a moment that the tealette looked upset. There was a long moment of silence in which both of them avoided staring at each other. It felt uncomfortable. "I... I don't really want to talk about it, but I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

Miku always said she was fine, she always said everything was alright, but the pinkette hardly believe it; it couldn't be. Anyone wouldn't be fine in this situation. Luka decided to change the topic. It would be useless to talk about it now. The tealette clearly wasn't ready to open up to her. Still, what Lily told her about her not having caring parents and friends was still troubling her. "Anyway, how are you feeling right now?" She asked, her voice cracking inevitably.

"I'm pretty good! I don't even feel sick!" Miku exclaimed and stood up, a happy grin parting her lips. She stretched her arms. "I feel like going outside. I haven't had fresh air since I've arrived here. Do you think it could be possible?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to eat at a restaurant. I know you don't have much of an appetite, but it would be nice if you eat at least a bit. I already finished work for today anyway, What do you think?" Luka asked curiously. She had planned on bringing her there anyway. It wasn't a cheap restaurant, but it wasn't an expensive one either. It was just perfect. The atmosphere was calm and they would be able to talk without being bothered by noises. She often went there when she had a date.

Miku seemed pretty excited about the idea. She nodded cheerfully. "I'd love to! What should I wear? I brought some clothes just in case I would have to go out." She explained and went to look in her bags.

"Casual clothes will be alright." Luka murmured. She never had the chance to see her in another outfit than her hospital jacket yet. She felt rather curious about it -enough to make her mouth dry. "I'll be waiting outside your room. Just rejoin me when you'll be done changing, alright?" She asked kindly and went out of the room. She sat on a chair next to the secretary bureau and ruffled her pink hair. It was seriously hard. She couldn't breathe properly when she was close to her. It was suffocating. She was trying to stay strong, but seeing her condition getting worse with each new day was like a huge punch in the stomach. Not many people had the life they always dreamed to have. All Miku had wished for was to fall in love, and that simple wish would never be realized. She wished she could do something about it. She felt useless.

And the heartless reality always succeeded on giving her a stab in the heart; Miku would die soon.

"Luka, are you okay? You're making such a face." Someone asked with a bit of concern. It was Lily. She recognized her smooth, honeyed voice. "Hey what's wrong, hun? You're all pale."

The pinkette buried her face in her hands and stayed silent for a while. "I can't do this anymore. It's too hard..." She admitted painfully. "Lily, she's so kind, honest, sweet, positive... And she does the cutest smiles you have ever seen. She's strong, and that makes me even more worried about her. I... I want to stop seeing her... It hurts too much."

Lily stared at her with disbelief. She knew perfectly where this was going. "You've got to be kidding me." She spoke slowly and pursed her lips. "You like her. You freaking like her." She accused. She knew her enough to know those things.

Luka immediately shook her head, alarmed. "It's just a small crush! It won't last. It's always like this. It'll disappear soon." She defended herself. It was the truth. It was nothing more than a crush. It took her only a week to be attached to her. Falling in love or liking someone took more time than that.

"You always like the wrong girls. She'll die soon, she's already making you suffer and she's straight. Wow, good choice." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She seemed a bit angry and Luka guessed it was mainly because she was worried about her.

"You know perfectly it's not a choice, Lily!" The young woman snapped, almost glaring at her. She didn't like her remarks sometimes. "It was inevitable. I knew it would happen ever since I've laid my eyes on her. She's completely my type. It's killing me..."

The blonde sighed, annoyed. "You knew it and yet you stubbornly accepted to take care of her. Tell me, Luka, what will you do if your crush transforms into something more? You'll see her suffer, you'll see her condition getting worse, you'll see her die with your own eyes and top of that she'll never return your feelings. Did you think about it?"

Luka growled and stood up. She was more than tired of Lily slapping her with reality. "I know all of this! Aren't you the one who encouraged me to take care of her in the first place?" She asked with obvious anger in her voice. Lily was only concerned about her, she knew it, but she wasn't obliged to remind her about those painful things.

"Look, we'll talk about it another time. Your girl is here." The blonde answered, pointing at her left with an unpleased expression on her face. "I've warned you. It's still not too late to return back. Ask someone else to take care of her and forget about her. That's the least you can do."

Luka didn't want that. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. She knew anyway that it was too late to return back; she was already too attached to her. She wanted to stay by her side. Lily sighed and shook her head in disappointment before leaving.

She wanted to believe she was right; the crush would disappear soon. It was only a matter of time.

"I'm sorry for having made you wait." A sheepish voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It's fine, I was-" She trailed off when she finally looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with baby pink laces. She also had summer sandals, and ribbons had been used to attach her twintails. Luka was completely out of words, her crystal blue eyes carefully examining her. She had long and delicate legs, noticeable and round hips and a smooth, flawless pale skin. Her vibrant teal eyes were only enlightening her beauty.

"Don't stare at me too much..." Miku giggled and fidgeted a bit nervously. "I've bought that dress for the day I would go on a date and even prepared everything for the moment I would have a boyfriend, so I thought it would be a waste not to use it..."

Luka's breath was stuck in her throat. She was unable to speak properly. She was completely shocked. Shocked at how beautiful she was. There was no doubt about it; Miku was her type. "I... you're absolutely stunning..." She muttered in pure amazement, still staring at her petite figure.

The tealette blushed a light pink. "Thank you..." She replied simply, scratching her cheek shyly. "How about we go now? I'm kind of hungry."

It took Luka a few seconds before she finally reacted. She was still dazed. "Um... sure, let's go." She started walking away, making a gesture of the hand for her to follow her. She felt a bit nervous about the whole thing. It really felt like she was going on a date. Her heart was beating hard into her chest. She could hear it. "If you start feeling unwell you have to tell me, alright? I'll bring you back to the hospital immediately." She told her seriously. She knew how much Miku's life was in danger. She could die at any moment.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." She replied with a faint smile as they arrived at the nurse's car. Luka opened the door for her. "A guy visited me yesterday. His name is Kaito. He was really kind to me. He even told me I was cute. He's pretty handsome too." She muttered and took the seat next to the driver's one, playing with her hands a bit nervously. "It made me really happy. I wonder if that's what we call 'love at first sight'. I can't wait to talk to him again."

This was enough to make Luka feel disheartened. It had to be expected. Kaito was also one of her patients. He had pneumonia, but it was healing rapidly. He was even allowed to leave his room. "He's a good guy." She confirmed and started driving. She felt disappointed. She was always expecting too much. If she were to seriously fall for Miku, she perfectly know she would suffer terribly. She hoped it wouldn't go further than a crush. It hurt already. "I can ask him to come visit you more often if you want." She said with a smile.

The petite girl immediately shook her head, a blush forming on her face. "N-No way! It would be too embarrassing!" She exclaimed with a whine, looking at the window.

"Why not? This might be finally your chance to know what love is." Luka spoke uncertainly. She honestly didn't like it, but if it could make Miku happy, she would do it. Her main goal was to give her the happiness she deserved before her death. It was all she wished for. She couldn't be selfish. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know you want to talk to him."

The tealette seemed to think about it before she finally heaved a sigh. "I prefer that you don't. If he really wants to talk to me, he'll just have to do it by himself." She explained simply.

Luka wasn't going to protest. She knew anyway that Kaito was probably going to talk to her again; who wouldn't want to speak with such a sweet girl like herself after all? She didn't even understand why she didn't have any friends. _There must be a reason..._ She preferred to wait until she would be ready to tell her about it. They stayed silent until they arrived at the restaurant. They even avoided looking at each other. There was some kind of inexplicable discomfort between them sometimes. When they entered inside, they immediately took a table near the window. There weren't many people, and Luka soon noticed there were mostly only couples. She could actually see them holding hands or looking at each other with loving eyes. Miku didn't seem to mind it much. Instead, she was looking at them quite intensively, and the pinkette guessed she probably liked looking at couples.

"I wish I would have been here for a date..." The tealette complained, but she soon noticed her mistake and straightened. "I...I mean it's not like I'm not happy to be with you! I really am!"

Luka nodded. She knew she hadn't meant it to sound like that, but her chest still felt heavy. She was hurt by her words. "It's fine, I-" She trailed off as she finally noticed who the waitress was; Gumi. She had forgotten she was working here. She tensed up. She was alone with girl, a Friday night. _This might be bad..._

"Hey Luka!" The cheerful greenette waved at her excitedly and went at her table. "Long time no see! What brings you here?" She asked and finally noticed the girl she was with. She examined her carefully before a grin parted her lips. "Whoa! You brought a real cutie this time."

Miku looked at Gumi, her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed a bit confused. "Um... thanks?"

The waitress turned to the young woman with a smirk. "Geez! Why didn't you tell me you got a new-" She suddenly froze when she saw the cold glare Luka was giving her. She then realized she misunderstood the situation. "...friend! Yeah a friend! I told you I like meeting your new... friends..." She tried correcting herself.

The pinkette looked at Miku. She didn't seem to have suspected anything. She disliked how Gumi acted sometimes. She was too noisy. She was surprised it wasn't the reason why Lily broke up with her. "We'll take the salad of the day." She simply said, not wanting to introduce her new friend to her. She knew the tealette wouldn't be able to eat much, so a salad was just perfect. Gumi nodded and gave her a discreet wink as if saying 'try your best! I'll be cheering on you'. She knew it meant that, but she wasn't going to make a move on her. She was quite shocked to see she didn't seem to be heartbroken. She knew how much the greenette loved Lily and she had thought their recent breakup might have made her depressed.

"She seems fun." Miku commented with a chuckle. "I like cheerful people."

"She is. She's one of my closest friends. Though, I wish she wouldn't be so loud sometimes."

"Oh! I know what you mean! I used to have a friend who-" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence as her expression fell. It looked like it brought bad memories.

"Miku, are you okay?" Luka asked worriedly, placing a hand on top of hers. The simple touch made her shudder. It almost felt electrifying, as if sudden warmth was going through her whole body. She never had felt something like this before. It was a bit scary.

"I...I'm fine..." She murmured and looked down. "A-Anyway, let's change topic!" She put a hand under her chin as if thinking about something. "Ah! How comes you don't have a boyfriend? I thought you would be popular around guys. I mean you're just so pretty and kind."

Luka knew this topic would come up sooner or later; her love life. She was popular around guys, but she wished she was popular with the same gender instead. She took a deep breath. She should tell her. She was sure Miku wouldn't judge her. She wasn't that kind of girl. "I'm not interested in men." She vaguely admitted.

"Huh?" The tealette made a confused face. "You mean you're not interested in having a relationship?"

The woman's lower lip trembled. It looked like she would have to tell her clearly. It made her nervous. Her heartbeats accelerated. "I don't want to be in a relationship with men..." She spoke slowly, "but with...women."

Miku blinked in surprise. She was obviously shocked. She couldn't blame her; anyone would be. There was a long moment of silence in which Luka dreaded the worse. What if it changed who she was to her? What if she decided to not talk to her again? She felt a lump forming in her throat. A second felt like eternity.

"...Oh." The tealette finally reacted. "Wow... I... I didn't expect that. I mean you're so pretty and feminine, I thought-"

"Are you one of those people who think all lesbians are masculine?" Luka interrupted her with a surprisingly harsh tone of voice. She hated that stereotype and she felt like Miku's reactions wouldn't be good.

"Ah! No no! I mean-" She trailed off and took a shaky breath. It looked like she didn't know what to say. She took a few more seconds to calm down, before speaking again, "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. It just made me nervous, but I want to let you know that I'm okay with it. You don't have to worry about me changing my opinion on you." She reassured her with a smile.

Luka felt like a weight had been removed from her shoulders. She had been so worried about it, thinking about so many possibilities, but it went better than she thought. "Thank you..." She murmured, meeting with her teal eyes. Miku immediately looked away as if it was suddenly making her uncomfortable.

"I...I mean love shouldn't be about gender. I don't even see why people would be against...um...two men or two women together..." Miku explained a bit awkwardly. The poor girl seemed so anxious; her voice was wavering.

"Miku, what makes you so nervous?" Luka decided to ask with a frown. Even though she told her it wouldn't change her opinion about her, it really looked like it would.

"I don't know..." She admitted and finally met with her eyes. "But I do accept it, you don't have to worry. Since I was going to ask about your type of guys anyway, what's your type of girls then?" She asked with obvious curiosity.

Luka was taken aback. She certainly didn't expect that question. She swallowed hard. Miku was looking at her with so much intensity that it made her feel extremely nervous. "I like... delicate girls. I like when they're smaller and younger than me. I guess you could say I prefer the cute ones over the womanly or masculine type." She replied hesitantly. She hoped the tealette wouldn't recognize herself; she was what we could call the cute type, after all.

Miku simply nodded in acknowledgement, not saying anything. They stayed silent until the food arrived. Gumi was staring at them with a cheesy grin on her face. "Bon appetite!" She exclaimed and gave Luka some pats on the back before leaving them alone again.

The tealette giggled, mildly amused. "Does she think we're...dating?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

The young woman hadn't expected her to ask such a thing. She heaved a sigh. "Each time I'm coming here with a girl, she always thinks it's a date." She explained and took a tomato from her salad, putting it in her mouth. She slowly chewed on it.

Miku smiled. It was obvious she didn't have much of an appetite; she was playing with her fork while staring at her food. "Did you want it to be a date?" She inquired, tilting her head.

Luka immediately stiffened her knees in an effort to prevent them from trembling. Her cheeks became a light pink. Miku was surprisingly getting bold. "No... of course not." She answered. It was a lie. She wanted it to be a date since the beginning, but she knew the young girl wasn't feeling the same way.

Miku's eyebrows furrowed. No words were spoken afterwards. Sometimes they would cast some shy glances at each other, but that was about it. There was even one time when their hands accidentally brushed under the table. Miku had immediately pulled away, as if the simple gesture had made her uncomfortable. And as usual the touch had been enough to make Luka breathless for a moment.

When they finally finished eating, they both headed to the car. The moon was full; it was illuminating the dark sky in a comforting way. The stars were plenty visible. Miku seemed to be rapt with wonder. "One of my dreams is to watch the stars with my beloved one. You know, being in his arms while looking at them. It sounds so romantic." She murmured with a dreamy smile parting her lips.

"Is that so." The pinkette replied and ran her fingers in her long pink hair. She was afraid it appeared a bit cold, so she immediately added something, "If you actually get a boyfriend, you might be disappointed. You have to be extremely lucky to get someone romantic."

"I know, but it's not like I have enough time to experience all those things..." Miku whispered with sudden disappointment in her voice. "But I'm fine! I had a wonderful night and it's all thanks to you." She gave her one of her most charming smiles.

It had been enough to make Luka out of words for a moment. She was making such adorable smiles; enough to make her forget about reality. "I...I had fun too..." She admitted a bit sheepishly. It was true. It had been a while since she last felt something like this. Being a nurse was quite exhausting and she rarely got time for herself. She felt oddly comfortable around the young girl. She enjoyed her presence greatly.

"...Can I give you a hug?" Miku suddenly asked. "I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but I really want to...hug you."

Luka felt her heartbeat accelerate in anticipation. There was no way she was going to refuse something like this. She always dreamed of holding her petite frame. "Come here..." She whispered, breathlessly. It didn't think a long time before she felt arms around her waist. She immediately pulled her close. Everything was completely dazing. She could Miku's breathing on her skin, making her shudder. She could feel her lips brush her cleavage. She could feel her curves pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath, trying not to think too much of it, but it was hard.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to return to the hospital..."

When Miku was speaking, she could feel her lips move against her skin, making her tense up. Was she asking if she could stay the night at her house? She nodded uncertainly. "A-Alright..." She replied shakily. Miku's thumb was against her spine, slowly stroking. Luka bit on her lower lip. She was getting a bit hot; it was getting too far. It had to stop now.

She could notice Gumi behind her. She had just finished working. She was looking at her with her thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed Miku away. "Can you wait in the car? I have to talk to someone." She told her softly. The tealette nodded. Without saying anything, she went in the car and gave her a faint smile. Luka approached Gumi. "It's not what you think. It wasn't a date and she won't be my girlfriend either." She spoke sternly, wanting her to understand.

"Why not? Isn't she your type? And besides, you two seem to get along well!" She exclaimed in excitement. "And you're looking at her with such loving eyes! You definitely like her!"

Luka looked away for a moment and exhaled deeply. "It's more complicated than that..." She muttered, knowing she was unaware about the situation. "She... she has a cancer and it's not even curable anymore... She'll die soon, Gumi..."

Gumi's cheerful expression suddenly transformed into a grieved and shocked one. "Oh no, this is so sad... I...I'm sorry to hear that..." She murmured, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Luka replied and gave her a pinch on the cheek. "How are things going with Lily? I heard that she broke up with you."

The greenette sighed. She knew this conversation would come up sooner and later. "I really love her, Luka, but I guess I'm not good enough for her. Let's not talk about it. I'll get over her eventually. She isn't even worth it. She's so impolite, crude, perverted and disrespectful! And yet I fell for her. I'm such an idiot."

Luka couldn't restrain a chuckle as Gumi enumerated Lily's flaws. "That's right. You can definitely get someone better than her. I can assure you that." She stated seriously. "She isn't good enough for you."

Gumi twirled her green hair and gave a nod. "What about you? Are you going to be alright? You seem to like her a lot... It's written all over your face."

The pinkette didn't honestly know. She was getting more and more attached to her. She knew it was dangerous at this point. "I'll be fine. It's just a small crush. It'll go away. It's just a matter of time." She tried reassuring herself. "Anyway I have to go. I don't want to make her wait any longer. Take care." She kissed her cheek and headed to her car. She could tell Gumi was sad from her break up with Lily; she just wasn't showing it. She would have a talk with the blonde about it. It couldn't stay that way between them.

Miku was listening to music. She was even humming, taping her index on her thigh. She was so lost in the song that she didn't even notice Luka was beside her. She smiled softly. Her voice, following the rhythm, sounded melodious. "I guess you like music a lot." She interrupted her reverie.

The tealette jumped slightly as if she hadn't expected to hear a voice. She straightened. "I...I do..." She had a blush on her face. It looked like it embarrassed her to have been caught.

"I think you have a nice voice. I like it." Luka complimented as she started driving. She really meant it. She would have liked to hear more of it, but she knew she was probably too shy to do so.

When they arrived at her house, they both entered inside. Miku was exhausted. She seemed to have difficulty with just walking. "I...need to get some rest..." She mumbled and leaned against the wall, which immediately worried Luka.

"Are you alright? Are you sure you don't want to return to the hospital?"

The tealette shook her head. "No... I just need to get to bed. Where should I sleep?"

"I only have a bed, but I wouldn't mind sleeping on the sofa, so you can take it."

Miku immediately clutched onto her shirt and looked down. "I...want you to stay with me. Can you sleep by my side?"

Luka's heart skipped a beat. She felt a lump forming in her throat. What was she getting so nervous about? The tealette only wanted to sleep next to her, nothing more. "Sure, if that's what you want. My pajamas might be a bit too large for you, but I'll search for something that might suit you. Come with me." She took her hand. It was a bit moist as if she was anxious. She smiled reassuringly at her and went to search in her drawers. The only thing she found was a large shirt that would at least arrive at her knees. She wouldn't need to wear any pants. "Is this alright with you?" She asked with a frown.

"It'll be alright. Thank you." She muttered and suddenly started undressing in front of her.

Luka's froze. Her face became scarlet. And here she thought Miku would be all prude, knowing how embarrassed she could get. She immediately looked away. "C-Can you change elsewhere?" She asked, her voice trembling. Her nervousness was probably noticeable and she hated herself for it. Her heart was beating hard into her chest. She could hear it. She could hear Miku's dress fall down on the floor. Her breath got caught in her throat with just knowing she was in her underwear.

"We're both girls."

"Yes, but I'm a woman who looks at girls the same way men look at them."

It drew a giggle from Miku. "I don't mind. You can look at me if that's what you desire so much." She spoke jokingly. Luka slowly turned her head and looked at her. Her breath got caught in her throat. She was so pretty despite being sick. Her skin was pale, she had noticeable hips and small breasts. She was so skinny; she could almost see her ribs. Miku suddenly tried to hide her body with the shirt she was holding, her face as red as a tomato. "I...I didn't mean for you to stare at me like that... I...I was just joking..." She stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

The young woman's eyes widened. She immediately looked away. "I...I'm sorry. It was stronger than me. I just-" She trailed off, hating herself for having made her uncomfortable. "I...I'll change myself. I'll be right back." She quickly grabbed her lace nightgown and hastily changed herself in the bathroom. She took several deep breaths. She had to calm down. The beating of her heart was fast and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Miku was completely her type. It was killing her inside. She splashed her face with cold water. She had to change her thoughts. The tealette didn't want anything of this. She returned back into the bedroom. "Miku, I..." She stopped talking when she noticed she was already asleep. She was even snoring a bit. She really was exhausted after all. She quickly went by her side and covered her frail body. She wrapped her arms from behind her and pulled her close. It didn't even succeed on waking her up. She played with her teal hair as her expression softened.

She knew she would suffer greatly. She was already too attached to her. It scared her. She knew she would see her condition become worse. But for now, she should enjoy the moments she would pass with her as much as possible. She would try making her happy. With those thoughts in mind, she rapidly fell asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when the sunlight burnt them. She groaned and sat up. She was pretty sure her hair was a real mess right now. She looked beside her and noticed Miku wasn't here. She frowned and stood up. "Miku?" She called out and noticed the bathroom's door was closed. She could hear some whines. She went closer and knocked on it. "Miku? Are you alright?" She asked with a frown.

She didn't receive any answers.

Worried, she opened the door and gasped at the sight; the tealette was curled up on the floor Her skin was a bit greenish and she was covered in sweat. She was convulsing slightly. It looked like she had difficulty breathing. She immediately called an ambulance and returned back at her side. She kneeled down next to her and touched her forehead. It was hot. She was having a high fever again. She growled. She knew she should have brought her to the hospital after dinner.

"Stop...pitying me." Miku suddenly whimpered. For the first time, Luka could actually see tears forming in her eyes. "They...ordered you to take care of me, but I don't want that... I don't want you to care for me because they asked you to... Please stop..." She breathed out with difficulty. "It hurts..."

Luka's eyes widened in shock. It was true. At the beginning, she accepted taking care of her because her boss asked her to, but it wasn't like that anymore. She wanted to be by her side because she wanted to. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She wanted to see more of her cute smiles. "That's not true... I really care about you..."

Miku didn't say anything for a while. She had her eyes closed. "I... don't believe this... Stop giving me false hope..."

Luka didn't understand anymore. She wanted to tell her how much she enjoyed her presence, but she couldn't even find the right words to say, so she stayed silent until the ambulance arrived. They took her and rapidly brought her to the hospital.

It hurt. It hurt to think Miku thought such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** There's already some angst. Well that's not surprising since I'm the Queen of angst.

Thanks to **Asagi Shiro **for having corrected my mistakes.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you don't like angsty and sad stories, please stop reading. I received complains about people telling me I should stop writing depressing things. It's my favorite genre. If you don't like it, just stop reading my stories already.

I'm about to say something personal and I'm not searching for pity. My father died three months ago. I was rather close to him. It's kind of hard for me to write this fic, to be honest, but I want to do it. Losing someone you love gives you emotional scars for the rest of your life even though I'm doing a lot better now.

Anyway, let's not get too emotional, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

_Stop pitying me._

_Stop giving me false hope._

Luka's fingers gripped firmly around the coffee cup she was holding. She kept thinking about what Miku said. It was haunting her. Simple words never troubled her that much before. She was hardly getting sleep, and she had that ache in her chest that wouldn't go away, no matter what. She needed to talk to her, but it would be difficult doing so, considering the fact she had asked another nurse to take care of her. She was a coward. She couldn't even face her anymore. She had decided to follow what Lily had told her; forgetting about her and stopping seeing her. It was the best thing she could do. She wanted to believe it was. She would eventually forget about those troublesome feelings. It was only a matter of time. She took a trembling breath and put on a confident smile.

_You're a strong woman, Luka. You've been through a lot already and you know you can do this. You'll get over it... Like always._

It was true. It wasn't the first time she was getting hurt by a girl. And she knew she would eventually get through it. She just needed time. Time always repaired a broken heart.

It had been a week already. A week since she last spoke to Miku. It felt like an eternity. She had gotten used to her cheery behavior.

"Hey, Luka." An honeyed voice interrupted her thoughts. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Lily. "How are you?"

Her blonde friend was obviously concerned about her; she kept asking her how she was and she was even going as far as telling her that if she needed to talk, she was here. She was glad to have a friend like her even with her inappropriate and stubborn behavior. She was still very caring. "I'm doing alright, I guess." She murmured and took a long sip of her black coffee.

Lily gave a nod. She opened her mouth, hesitated, but then closed it. She looked away and pursed her lips.

"Lily? What is it? Tell me." Luka frowned. She knew she had something to tell her, but didn't want to. It was written all over her face. She hated when she did that.

The tall woman sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Promise me not to panic, but Miku... She's gone since this morning. She left her hospital bed. We have no idea where she is." She admitted, raising her hands in the air as a sign of exasperation. "Kaito left too. We're suspecting that they both decided to escape together."

Luka forgot how to breathe for a moment, her throat tightening from the shock the news just procured her. It couldn't be. The tealette needed to be watched; she could get weak at any moment! Her fingers became numb as she found herself unable to hold her coffee cup anymore. She let it fall on the table. "W-We need to find her fast..." She mumbled incomprehensibly. She started walking away, but she was stopped by a firm grip on the arm.

"Luka, people are already searching for her. Go home. Your working hours are over. We'll find her, I promise."

"You don't understand the situation, Lily! I've seen it with my own eyes; Miku can get extremely sick at any moment and if we don't do anything fast, she might die! We can't leave her alone!"

Lily knew Luka would get stubborn about it and she found herself regretting having told her. "I know that, but be reasonable. You can't find her that easily. Besides, I've heard that Kaito and her are getting along pretty damn well. If you find her, you might see something you don't want to see."

Luka tried not to flinch at her words. She remembered how shy and excited Miku had gotten when she had spoken about him to her. "So? If that's true, I would be happy for her. Isn't what she wants? To have a boyfriend?" She asked, her voice cracking inevitably. She honestly didn't like the thought of someone else giving her the first kiss she had always dreamed to have. She didn't like the thought of her discovering what love was with someone other than her. She knew that deep down she really didn't want it to happen. She felt selfish.

Lily stared at her in silence. She guessed how emotionally hurt she was. She had been friends with her for so long after all and saw all the heartbreaks she had been through. "You shouldn't have fallen for her. You're getting yourself in a real mess again..." She spoke in a murmur.

The pinkette decided not to answer. She took the doorknob and left. Lily was right. She shouldn't have fallen in love with her. It wasn't like it was a choice anyway. If it was, maybe she would have had a husband already. She lost hope in love a long time ago. She headed to her car. It was already dark outside. She could hear the crickets, and the cold breeze was giving her some shudders.

She took her keys and unlocked the door to the driver's seat before she heard someone calling her name in a hoarse voice. She froze and turned her head. At the end of the parking, she could see two dark silhouettes and she immediately guessed it was Miku and Kaito. She rapidly approached them and noticed the tealette was crouched down on the ground as if she had difficulty standing up. The blue-haired young man seemed a bit panicked.

Luka instantly kneeled down next to her and tried to look at her face, but she kept on staring at the ground. "Miku, are you okay? Let's get back inside, alright?" She asked softly, trying to show her that she wasn't angry at her for having left her hospital bed without saying anything.

"I'm...sorry." The young girl mumbled. She raised her head and their eyes met for the first time since what had seemed an eternity. Luka had forgotten how magnificent they were. It was enough to take her breath away.

Though, the strong smell of alcohol suddenly made her freeze. It came from Miku's breath. "You've got to be kidding me..." She murmured in shock. She stared at Kaito with a piercing glare. "You've made her drink even though she's sick!?"

The young man gulped his saliva down with difficulty and scratched the back of his head with a guilty expression on his face. "She's the one who wanted to." He defended himself and let his hands drop to his side.

"You should have stopped her!" Luka replied back, trying not to shout. She looked down at Miku. "Are you able to stand up?"

"I...I think so." The tealette gave a lazy nod as she stood up with a bit of difficulty. She leaned against the pinkette for support. The young woman then wrapped an arm around her waist, trying not to think about how curvy and elegant it felt. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight, expensive-looking shirt. It really looked like she wore this for a date. She cringed at the thought.

"Are you drunk?"

"N-Not really... I haven't drank that much. I... I'm just a bit tipsy and exhausted, I guess..." Miku stammered. She couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying.

Luka highly doubt she was just tipsy, but at least she still seemed to have her full mind. "Don't ever leave the hospital without saying anything. You need to be watched and taken care of. We were worried about you. A lot of people went to search for you."

Miku kept silent for a while before looking away. "...Why are you doing this anyway? You don't need to anymore since you left me." She told her in a rebuking tone of voice. It was obvious how she had been offended because of it.

The pinkette's eyes widened. She didn't think the other female would take it like that. "I just... I thought you're the one who didn't want to see me anymore." She explained. It was half a lie; it was true that she thought Miku wouldn't want to see her anymore, but it was also because she took the decision of forgetting her.

"You... you still left me without saying anything! D-Do you know how shocked I was when another nurse came to see me t-to tell me she was now going to t-take care of me? I... I don't like her. She's strict and she stinks." The tealette stumbled in her words.

Luka didn't say anything. Miku needed to rest. She probably didn't even know what she was saying. "Let's just bring you to your room first, alright?" She asked, trying to be soothing as she stroked her back. People seemed to be relieved when they saw the 'young girl with an incurable cancer'. They really thought she wouldn't come back. She make her lay down on her hospital bed and took her temperature. She did a bit of fever. They were quite frequent. She couldn't even give her pills because of the alcohol in her body. It would be dangerous. She took an hospital jacket and gave it to her. "You should change yourself. You can't stay in your clothes." She told her.

Miku stared at it with a groan. She lazily sat up. "Can you help me? My body feels sore and my bones hurt. I won't be able to change by myself."

Luka didn't feel comfortable about doing so. It would mean seeing the tealette naked and it wasn't a good idea. She was already nervous about the idea. "I...I'll ask someone else... I'm not supposed to be working at the moment." She explained a bit awkwardly.

"I don't care. Undress me now."

The pinkette couldn't help the heat from getting to her face. That controlling behavior was nothing like the Miku she knew. She was definitely under the influence of alcohol. With trembling hands, she went to unbutton the girl's shirt, trying not to stare too much at that pale, soft-looking skin. She soon noticed she wasn't wearing any bra, her pink nipples showing off as soon as she slid the piece of cloth down her body. There was a red bruise on the side of her breast and she guessed it was because of her cancer. It was initially a breast cancer after all -the tumor had just spread through other parts of her body. It was rare for young women to have it, but it was still possible despite the very low chance of having it. She took a deep breath. She traced the bruise with a finger. It made Miku flinch. "Does it hurt?" The nurse asked softly, gently caressing it.

"It... it doesn't."

The teenager's breathing hitched and Luka knew she shouldn't have touched her so intimately. The bruise was near her nipple and that area was quite sensitive to caresses. She apologized and looked away in embarrassment. The tealette knew about her sexual preference, she might find it inappropriate.

"It's fine. It felt nice." Miku admitted a bit sheepishly. "I...I mean you were just making sure it doesn't hurt. There's nothing wrong with that."

Luka was surprised. The tealette wasn't reluctant about it at all. "Were you on a date with him?" She decided to ask as she shyly pulled her skirt down. She stared at her legs for a moment. They were delicate. She felt a urge to touch them, but restrained herself, a burning feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Miku was absolutely beautiful. "I've heard you two are getting along pretty well."

The tealette gave a slow and absent nod. "He... he asked me out and I accepted. It was rather boring, to be honest. He would make a good friend, but nothing more." She explained, standing up with a painful groan. She felt like her whole body had been compressed. It hurt just to move a finger.

Luka's breath got caught in her throat. Miku was completely naked in front of her. She averted her gaze, her heart beating hard into her chest. A feeling of great relief invaded her. She wasn't interested in Kaito. It was all she needed to know. "I-Is that so? That's unfortunate. Y-You could have gotten your romance from him..." She cursed herself for stammering that much. She exhaled shakily. She needed to calm down. Burning feelings were boiling up inside her.

Small hands suddenly grabbed her hips as she was pushed against the wall. She felt something press against her body and her breathing immediately quickened. Delicate and feminine curves. It was too intimate to be a simple hug. Blood rushed to her face. She looked down at Miku. She couldn't describe her expression. "M-Miku, what are you doing? G-Get off me..." She murmured. The teenager's thumb was gently stroking her spine, sending her electrifying shudders. She could feel her pulse down there, right between her legs. She took several breaths. She was getting turned on by the situation; the tealette's luscious naked form didn't help to calm down. She pressed her knees together.

The young girl buried her face into her shoulder. "Please, don't leave me anymore. I was really sad thinking that we might not see each other again. I got attached to you." She spoke in a hoarse and desperate whisper.

The taller woman cleared her throat. Her mind was a bit foggy. She didn't know if Miku was saying this because she was a bit drunk, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "Y-You said something about stopping pitying you..." She could only mutter. Her heart was beating in her temples, her palms tingling. "At first, I... I was taking care of you because I was asked to, but now I..." She lowered her voice.

"I'm fond of you."

The tealette raised her head, an angelic smile parting her lips. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Luka could smell the other female's alcoholic-smelling breath. She could see incertitude in her vibrant teal eyes as Miku slowly leaned in closer and closer. Luka felt her throat burn in anticipation, her heartbeats accelerating drastically. She couldn't escape. She couldn't tell the tealette not to do this mistake that she would probably regret the next day. Her breath choked in her throat as she tried to speak. She was completely stuck between the girl and the wall. And even though she knew this shouldn't be happening, she let it happen.

Miku's lips were soft and warm. The kiss was surprising slow and gentle at first, both of them tasting the moment, but the uncertainty they felt soon left as they let the burning passion invade them. Luka kissed her back with everything she had, her hand eagerly exploring her silky hair, stroking and pulling gently. The young girl's grip around her waist tightened as she pressed her naked body against her, wanting to feel her warmth. Their hearts were beating in unison. The room felt hot. The air was suffocating. Their worries, their sadness, their pain... Everything was gone. Only that moment of bliss and pure tenderness mattered. They didn't want it to end. They wanted it to last forever, but there was so much passion into the kiss that they were both quickly losing their breath from all the sudden excitation and euphoria.

Luka enjoyed feeling Miku's curves under her exploring hands. She enjoyed the breathy and hot moans she was letting out. She enjoyed everything; the kiss was nothing like the other ones she had shared in the past. Unfortunately, that moment had to end as they both pulled away to catch their breath. They were still both dazed, staring into each other's eyes as if they had been given the most beautiful gift in the world.

Then, Miku suddenly made a few steps back and sat down on her hospital bed with an utterly shocked expression, her mouth slightly agape. This was enough to pull Luka out of her reverie. "U-Um, I should probably go now... I... I have other things to do." She blurted out as she quickly hurried away. Her heart was still playing loud drums in her chest, her breathing slightly ragged. She couldn't believe it. What she thought impossible happened. She didn't know if she should be happy about it or not. Miku might have been influenced by the alcohol. Wasn't that the young girl's first kiss? The one she had dreamed to have with the perfect guy, the charming prince? She pursed her lips strongly. She was pretty sure she was going to regret it. She shouldn't have let it happen. They both shouldn't have.

She really was getting herself in a real mess...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka barely got enough sleep last night. She had kept on thinking about what happened. She remembered how warm and tender Miku's lips had felt against hers. She remembered how soft her skin had been. She could have felt her body getting insanely hot under her intimate caresses. She wanted to believe the tealette had enjoyed what happened as much as she did. She heaved a sigh. Even if it was the case, wouldn't they both suffer? Suffer from an ending love? Wasn't she getting into conclusion too fast anyway? Maybe the kiss meant nothing. It had only been two weeks since they knew each other, after all. It was insane to have such a strong attraction in a short period of time. She didn't believe it possible. It might be something physical. She was honestly confused.

She got up, put on her nurse uniform and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty. She knew she was. Gumi even told her she could attract straight girls if she wanted to. It did happen once, and the woman ended up cheating on her with some guy.

She walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight; Lily was here. She was searching for something in her fridge. She gave her the keys to her house and she was starting to think it was a bad idea.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

Her friend turned around with a sheepish grin. "Well, y'see, I spent all my money on alcohol and I don't have anything left to eat..." She explained and took an apple, biting on it. "So I thought you'd be kind enough to give me some food, y'know."

Luka stared at her in disbelief. "You could have called me instead of barging in." She murmured, exasperated. She soon frowned. "Lily, you told me you stopped drinking. What happened? I know you, you get drunk only when you're heartbroken." She pointed out, arms crossed.

Lily sighed and ran her fingers in her long blonde hair.

"We can't hide anything from you, eh?"

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Well..." She cleared her throat and hesitated before opening her mouth. "It's Gumi. I freaking love her."

"Then, why did you break up with her?"

"Luka, do you really have to ask why? That girl deserves better than me. She's going to waste her time with me. She's kind, honest, polite, good-looking... Man, she's perfect."

Luka stayed silent for a moment. She knew Lily was right; Gumi deserved better, but it wasn't like the blonde wasn't a nice person. She could be a good listener and she was the kind of girl you could easily trust. She wasn't as bad as she looked. She smiled softly. "Gumi loves you as you are. She knows that behind this tough behavior you have, you're one of the sweetest girls she could ever meet. When she talks to me about you, it's obvious you're the most important thing in the world. She was heartbroken last time I spoke to her. You should think about it before ending things between you two." She suggested. She honestly felt glad for both of them. She did believe they were meant to be together. Gumi would be happy if she were to learn that.

Lily gave a nod and turned around to hide her obvious embarrassment. "A-Anyway, I heard they found the little girl." She spoke, trying to change the topic.

Luka stiffened. Maybe she should talk about what happened. She knew the blonde was going to judge her, but she needed to let it out. She took an exhale and straightened herself. "She kissed me." She admitted above a whisper.

Lily's face crisped in shock. She stared at her friend to make sure it wasn't some kind of bad joke. When she was sure she was serious, she immediately got angry. She approached Luka and pointed an accusing finger against her chest. "Aren't you the one who kissed her?" She replied back through clenched teeth.

The pinkette slowly shook her head. She felt a lump forming in her throat. She closed her eyes to prevent seeing her friend's expression.

"She did..."

"Shit, you've got to be kidding me..."

There was a long moment of silence and there was no need for words. She knew how worried and mad Lily was.

"Okay. Let's suppose she fell in love with you, what are you going to do?" The blonde asked. She then shook her head and let out a forced laugh. "Screw this. I know what you're going to do; you're going to spend your time with her and see how weak she'll become and then she'll die before your own freaking eyes. Such a great idea."

Luka let her slap her with her harsh and truthful words. Her heart sunk in her chest. "That's right. If that's the case, I'm going to make her happy and show her the most wonderful moments she would ever have." She decided determinately even though her voice was unsteady. She stood up and headed to the door. "I've helplessly fallen in love with her and there's nothing you can do about it."

She took the doorknob and left without saying anything else. She entered her car and gripped the steering wheel as hard she could, resting her head against it. Her chest felt heavy. She seriously fell in love with Miku. She knew it now. It was a kiss like nobody ever gave her before, a kiss filled with burning passion and unconditional love. Just by thinking about it, she could hear the loud beating of her heart. If it hadn't been for them losing their breath, she would have continued for so much longer. The feeling of her soft skin, the feeling of her alluring lips moving against hers... She wanted so much more.

_I'm not the romantic type... If Miku fell for me, she chose the wrong person._

Luka started driving to the hospital. She wondered if she should take care of her again. She could ask her boss. But what told her the tealette wanted to now, especially after what happened between them? Miku had seemed pretty shocked after all. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it anyway; it was obvious she had been into it as much as she did. Her breath got stuck in her throat just remembering how the tealette had pressed her naked body desperately against her, as if searching for some kind of warmth.

They needed to talk.

She entered inside and greeted her coworkers. They all seemed busy and she guessed why; one of their patients died. There were three children crying and a woman trying to comfort them despite tears running down her own cheeks. The husband was the only one missing. His life ended, leaving his big family behind. She tried not to be affected by the sight. It was always so heartbreaking and yet there was nothing they could do. She took a long, trembling breath and left the main hall.

Once she arrived in front of Miku's door, she bit on her lower lip strongly. She was scared. And yet she knew they needed to sort things out. It couldn't stay that way. She was pretty sure this situation bothered the young girl as much as her. She slowly opened the door, which did an indiscreet cracking sound.

The tealette wasn't looking at her. She was staring at the window. She couldn't see her expression, but she understood she knew she was here. They both stayed silent until the Miku decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "I didn't want my first kiss to happen that way." She admitted in a whisper, her voice wavering. She hugged her legs and buried her face in them.

Luka averted her eyes away from her. She knew Miku would regret it, but it hurt more than she thought to hear her say it. She was about to reply something, to apologize for not having pushed her away when she should have, but was interrupted by weak sobs. Her eyes widened. The tealette's body was shaking. It was obvious she was crying. It was rare for her to let her emotions out, especially in front of others. Luka stared at her painfully, her chest aching. She certainly didn't like it.

"Miku..."

"I...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She said almost incomprehensibly, chocking on her own words. "I... I keep hurting you without even noticing it."

The young woman slowly approached her and sat down on the bed next to her. "I wonder who's more hurt between the two of us..." She told her a bit absently. She wondered if Miku was the kind of person who only pretended to be strong when she wasn't. "Would you rather us to stop seeing each other?" She decided to ask, trying not to let show how much she didn't want this.

The tealette quickly raised her head, alarmed. "I don't want that." She said with a hurtful expression. She didn't say anything for a minute, before speaking again, "I'm starting to think I shouldn't have wished to fall in love. What's the point of wanting an ending, tragical love?"

Luka's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to think of this. Did it mean Miku feel the same way? She wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't the right moment to jump into conclusions. She gently pulled the shaking girl into an embrace and stroked her back.

They were both getting in a real mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My writing really became more sexual. Haha...

Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys. They're really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello!

Thanks a lot for the comments, guys. They're really appreciated. I'm glad to see some people that are always here to support me (I'm talking about Shiro, my lovely Yami, Stalker and One-x-Three. I might be forgetting some, I'm sorry.) But hey, thanks to the others as well! It's really appreciated!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

It was quite cold outside. Not enough to be snowing, but enough to transform people's breath into steam. Winter was here. Christmas was slowly approaching. Green and red decorations were starting to be everywhere. Trees had lost their leaves; birds had left for a warmer place. Days were rapidly passing by without people's consent. At that time of period, everyone looked happy. There were Christmas break, family's reunions, presents... It was joyous. Happiness was everywhere you went.

Luka stared at the grey sky as she buried her hands in her long white coat. She heaved a sigh. Miku was growing weaker. She was sleeping most of the time, she refused to move from her hospital bed and she was rarely speaking to anyone. Luka had decided to take care of her again. They hadn't even talked about what happened once. It wasn't like they were comfortable about doing so. They avoided eye contacts and most of their conversations were ridiculously short. They used to be close, but now they felt so far away from each other. And that painful distance was unbearable. The current situation was confusing and neither of them knew what to do.

The woman looked beside her. At the very least, she had been able to convince Miku to take a walk with her at the park near the hospital. She had been reluctant about doing so at first, but she still had ended up accepting. She needed to get fresh air. It wasn't healthy to always stay lay down on her bed.

The tealette was staring at the ground most of the time, but she would sometimes look up to glance at the couples curiously. They all looked insanely happy. They even saw two guys holding hands. Even though they had been getting some strange looks, it had seemed like they didn't care about what people thought in the slightness. Luka used to be like that too with her exes; she hadn't minded showing affection in public, even going as far as kissing them in front of people. Someone had already told her it was disgraceful, that she should at least hide herself to do such things, but she didn't mind people's opinions. Heterosexual couples didn't need to hide, so why would they?

Luka suddenly felt a hand brush hers. She blinked in surprise at the young girl next to her; her cheeks were a remarkable shade of red.

"M-My hand is cold..." Miku said in an almost quiet murmur.

The pinkette's heart skipped a beat. She understood it was only a reason to be able to hold her hand. She immediately took it in hers and smiled softly at her. It wasn't cold. In fact, it was quite warm, but she decided not to comment on it. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Luka was concerned about something; Miku didn't receive a single visit ever since she had been hospitalized. She knew there was something wrong with her parents. She wanted to ask, but she didn't even dare starting the conversation about it; she was afraid to make the young girl upset. They had been cruel enough to not bring her to the hospital even though they clearly knew she was sick. They were actually being questioned by policers. They might have been doing it in purpose to treat her at the last minute.

"Miku, about your parents..."

"Luka!"

The young woman froze. She could recognize that voice miles away. Her teeth clenched and her lower lip trembled. It was Miki. Her ex-girlfriend. Honestly, it was the last person she wanted to see. She hesitantly turned around. She didn't change one bit. Dark orange hair, big eyes of the same color, flawless skin... Luka had almost forgotten how pretty she was. It was like a punch in the stomach to see her after what had seemed an eternity. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a tight hug. It wasn't surprising considering how clingy Miki usually was. "I missed you! I was trying to call you, but you were never answering me." She reproached with an adorable pout.

The pinkette looked away, uncomfortable. She couldn't believe her ex was acting like nothing happened. The reason why they broke up was because Miki had cheated on her with some guy. She had been seeing both him and her at the same time. She would never forgive her such a thing, especially since Luka had loved her deeply. She had stayed heartbroken for several months. It had made her depressed and it had made her lost hope in love. It was like a stab in the heart to see the orange-haired girl cruelly act like nothing happened. She was wearing that smile she had cherished so much in the past. She had always done everything just to be able to see it.

"Miki, get off." She warned her in a cold piercing voice.

The other female instantly pulled away, a shocked and pained expression on her pale face. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered guiltily. She ran her fingers in her long hair and took a deep breath. "I-If only you would know how much I regret what I've done, but I guess you won't forgive me after all... I keep thinking about you, Luka..."

Luka felt a lump forming in her throat. She would be lying if she said she didn't think about her sometimes, but now wasn't the moment to be talking about it. She looked at Miku who was staring elsewhere. She was obviously pretending to be interested in something else. She seemed deep in thought.

"Oh..." Miki's voice shivered as she finally realized the woman wasn't alone. "Your girlfriend?"

The pinkette bit on her lip strongly. She knew this would be coming. It was true that Miku and her ended up kissing once, but as far as she was aware of, they weren't in a relationship.

"She isn't... I don't have anyone like that at the moment..."

She could see obvious relief in Miki's features.

"I'm not seeing anyone either... To be honest, I broke up with him right after you did... I realized that I loved you more than I loved him."

Luka didn't know how to take the news, but it sure shocked her. She had thought Miki would have stayed with him. She had seemed to have a preference over him. They stared at each other a bit uncomfortably.

"You cheated on her?" Miku interrupted them with an unexpected rude voice. She was almost glaring at the woman's ex. "How pitiable. You don't even deserve to be her ex. You're disgusting me." They didn't need to tell her what the situation was about; the tealette had already guessed, and she didn't seem pleased at all.

Miki's eyes widened in shock. Though, she soon put her hands on her hips and looked at Miku with an amused smirk.

"My. Excuse me, who are you to tell me those things? Jealousy isn't cute."

At the word _jealousy_, the tealette flinched. Her expression changed; she seemed confused for a moment, but she soon shook her head. "I just...hate people who cheat on the person they're supposed to like. Luka doesn't deserve that. I'm pretty sure she loved you deeply. You've hurt her to the point of making her think romance is lame." She replied back warily. Having seen many movies and having read many books about romance, the tealette could easily guess what was happening. Her judgment level was pretty high. Every time she had been talking about how great love was, Luka had always seemed pretty uncomfortable, as if something or someone had hurt her in the past.

Miki crossed her arms. She didn't look intimidated. She stared at the pinkette. "Geez, Luka. Who's that girl? She's pretty rude." She told her with a frown.

Luka didn't know how to react. She hadn't expected things to turn out that way; there was an obvious tension between the two girls. "I..." She cleared her dry throat. She didn't want to take anyone's side. She stayed silent, which only made Miku angrier. She stepped away with an annoyed expression.

Miki looked at the tealette's back and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, have I just ruined your date?" She asked Luka with a concerned expression.

At the moment, the nurse only wanted to go after Miku, but she knew it would be rude to leave her ex without saying anything. "It wasn't a date." She replied simply and started walking away. "I apologize, but I have to go after her."

Miki stared down. She looked hurt. "Think about what I'm going to say; it's not too late to return back together. I won't do anything stupid anymore... I really love you, Luka, and I promise that I would make you happy, so think about it, alright?"

The young woman didn't say anything. In fact, she pretended she didn't hear anything. There was no way she would return back with her. Not after everything she had done. It was unforgivable. She quickly caught up with Miku and took her arm. She was breathing heavily and coughing drily; running was enough to exhaust her. Luka rubbed her back.

"Miku, you shouldn't run like that."

"I'm fine!" The tealette suddenly shouted as she was gasping for air. "You're just going to forgive her? Even after what she had done to you? You're way too kind. That girl doesn't deserve any pity from you."

Luka was taken aback. Of course she wasn't going to. What made her think she would? She didn't understand. Miku was usually never aggressive. She was always sweet.

"I've never said I would."

"Liar! You were looking at her with such eyes!" The petite girl immediately stopped talking. It looked like she regretted what she had just said. Her angry expression changed into an upset one. "I'm sorry, I'm being childish. My chest stings... It hurts..."

Luka's features instantly softened at her words. Was Miku jealous? It would explain her sudden behavior. She had no idea what the other female was thinking sometimes; she didn't know if she had feelings for her or not, but it really seemed like she did at times.

"If it can reassure you, I'm not going to return back with her. While it's true I once loved her strongly, my feelings for her are completely gone now. You don't have to worry about it."

The tealette gave a nod. She was still trying to catch her breath. "You deserve better than her, anyway. I hope you'll be able to find that one person who will make you happy all your life. You deserve happiness more than anyone else..." She whispered softly to her. Sadness was still evident in her voice.

Luka stared at her with disbelief. She couldn't believe it. They kept hurting each other for nothing. She was pretty sure they were both attracted to each other and Miku had the guts to tell her to be happy with someone else. She decided to abandon. Obviously, the tealette wasn't going to give herself to her and there was nothing she could do. "Let's return you back to the hospital... I don't want you to catch a cold. It could be dangerous with your health." She spoke, disheartened.

Miku shook her head, her long twintails following her gesture.

"I don't want to. Can I go at your house instead? I feel lonely all by myself at the hospital."

Luka knew she shouldn't allow it, but as soon as she heard she was feeling lonely, she hesitantly nodded. The tealette didn't seem sick today, so it should be fine.

"Just for a bit, alright? I won't let you stay the night like last time."

Miku seemed happy with that. A smile parted her lips as she followed her to her house. The woman sighed. She had planned to stay alone tonight, but it seemed like her plan was ruined. It wasn't like she wasn't glad about her patient's company; it was just emotionally exhausting to be around her.

Once they arrived, Luka noticed the door wasn't locked. She growled. She knew it was Lily. It couldn't be anyone else. She entered inside and turned on the light. She immediately froze at the scene; Gumi was lying down on the couch, the blonde on top of her. Lily's hand was in her skirt and she could notice the faint movements of her arm. She was obviously fingering the greenette. Gumi was covered in sweat and her expression showed pure bliss.

"Lily!" Luka snapped. She grabbed the blonde by the hair and pulled her away. She didn't even hesitate before interrupting them. "You could at least go somewhere else to do these kinds of things!"

Her tall friend was quite amused with the situation. She licked her fingers clean suggestively. Gumi's face was a deep shade of red. She sat up and quickly straightened her clothes. She muttered a quick apology to Luka. She didn't even dare looking at her direction. It was obvious she was ashamed.

The pinkette heaved a sigh. She knew it was Lily's fault; she probably dragged Gumi into it. She had thought they had broken up -unless they had gotten back together without her knowing about it. She quickly glanced at the tealette. She was both shocked and embarrassed. It was written all over her face.

"Eh, judging by your expression, I guess it's the first time you see two girls screwing each other." Lily sneered at Miku. "Not too disgusted, are you?"

Luka glared daggers at the blonde, but of course she had to continue;

"Luka likes to lick pussies. You should get used it fast. She's a real beast at bed."

"Lily, that's enough!"

The blonde immediately stopped talking; judging by the tone of voice her friend used, she wasn't going to forgive her that one. In fact, once they would be alone, she was pretty sure she would have a bad time.

"I... um..." Miku murmured, uncomfortable. She obviously didn't know what to say. She was nervously curling up a strand of her hair, avoiding any eye contacts. "I... I'm going to go to the bathroom." She stammered as she hurried away. It was the typical answer people used to get away from a situation they wanted to avoid at all costs.

Luka knew Miku wasn't the kind of person interested in sex. She was more of the romantic type. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. The situation was making her sickly awkward. She turned to Lily, arms crossed.

"Did you really need to do that?"

"Relax, relax. I just wanted to see her reactions."

"You just wanted to see her reactions!? For God's sake, Miku is as pure as the driven snow!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. She leaned her back against the wall and examined Luka carefully.

"And are you fine with that? You're more of the physical type than the romantic one, after all. If things ever get heated between you two, are you really going to handle it?"

The pinkette's eyes widened. Things had already gotten heated once; and it had been when they had their first kiss. It had been so intense and passionate. She had already touched her quite intimately; her stomach, her lower back... She had barely been able to restrain herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaking breath. Remembering everything was making her feel a bit hot and bothered. "I... don't know, but I don't think things will go that far." She murmured a bit painfully.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to Gumi, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. The greenette still looked pretty uncomfortable. "Anyway, guess what? Gumi and I returned back together." She confessed with a grin.

Luka gave them a smile. She was happy for them, but still there was something she wanted to know.

"What were you two doing in my house in the first place?"

"Well... Gumi was waiting for you to finish work in front of your house. I also came to see you, so her and I talked about stuff and then things got heated fast. She can't resist me when I'm in my uniform."

The pink-haired nurse heaved a sigh. It actually made sense. She took herself a seat and crossed her legs. She told them congratulation. She believed the two of them were meant to be together, despite their personality being so different. They were both looking at each other with loving eyes. Luka knew her talk with Lily had encouraged her to talk with Gumi.

"I've seen Miki..." The woman decided to tell them with an uneasy smile. She soon immediately saw how irritated Lily was with just hearing her name. "She... she said she missed me. She said she wanted us to try being in a relationship again."

"Bullshit!" The blonde suddenly shouted, her fists clenched in anger. "That girl dared to cheat on you. She never loved you properly while you were ready to do everything for her! She's a real-"

"I get it, Lily. I have no intention to return back with her."

"Oh yeah? Just before you decided to take care of the kid, you told me you didn't even know if you were over her."

Luka flinched. It was true that she had been unsure about it, but it wasn't like getting rid of strong feelings you already had for someone was easy in the first place.

"By the way, is the kid still in the bathroom? It takes a while. Is she masturbating or something?"

The pinkette tried to ignore how immature Lily's comment was. She stood up and shot her a glare.

"I'm going to check on her. She might be feeling sick."

Luka quickly went upstairs as she thought about their conversation. She was perfectly certain she didn't feel anything towards Miki anymore. She was holding so much more affection towards Miku. It didn't take a lot of time before she came to like her. She noticed the bathroom's door was open. She looked inside and saw there wasn't any sign of the younger girl. It immediately worried her until she heard a distinct noise in her room. She frowned and silently headed towards it. Her eyes widened at the sight; The tealette was searching in her drawers desperately.

"Miku?"

Miku jumped in surprise and hid something behind her back. She seemed extremely nervous and embarrassed for having been caught. She looked at the floor, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I...I was just-"

"What are you hiding?"

Luka's voice had been a bit too stern. She hadn't meant to, especially after seeing Miku's upset expression. She just hated when people rummaged through her things without her permission.

"...Why are you keeping a picture of her?" The tealette inquired quite painfully as she showed the picture she had in her hands.

The young woman's throat tightened as she stared at it. It was Miki. She was doing the peace hand sign with a huge, happy grin on her face. She took a deep breath. She knew she was in quite a delicate situation right now and she couldn't lie to her even if it meant hurting her. She always kept it in her drawers.

"She was once very important to me. She was always happy; she often had a smile on her face. She was quite the cheerful and generous type. When she wanted something, she always made sure she had it. I loved her a lot. I keep dear memories of her. I'm keeping that picture because I... guess she's still kind of important to me even after what she did."

Miku averted her gaze immediately. Luka knew she just hurt her; her face was crisped in pain. She exhaled.

"I'm over her now anyway. Ever since I met you, Miku, I-"

"Why did you kiss me back? Why are you attracted to me? Is it because I'm reminding you of her?" The tealette replied back. It seemed like she was restraining herself not to shout. "Cheerful, happy, adorable... That sounds like me, does it?"

Luka's eyes widened in shock. She had never thought of it that way. While it was true they had some similarities, they were still different.

"I... no, of course not. You two are quite different..."

Miku shook her head. She approached the pinkette and stared right into her crystal blue eyes. She remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm seriously attracted to you, Luka... I keep thinking about you. You're hunting my dreams. Thinking about the kiss we shared fills me with warm emotions. It makes me feel all hot and... I.. I can't even explain what I'm feeling, but I know for sure that it looks like... _love_..." Miku's voice quivered and it became quiet at the word _love_. She refused to look at her. "But I refuse to let it happen. We'll both get hurt. I accept my death and I don't want you to make me regret it. I've been trying to put distance between us, but you keep coming back. Again and again... I want you to leave me alone..."

Luka was shocked with what just heard. Her heart was pounding into her chest. She could hear it. Her cheeks were a pale pink. She hadn't expected to receive a confession. When Miku saw that the pinkette wasn't going to say anything, she started leaving, only to be restrained by the other female that took her arm and forced her to look at her.

"Why? Don't you think it's the most difficult choice? Isn't it your last wish to fall in love? I can show it to you. I can show you what love is. I might not be the most romantic person, but even if it's just for a short period of time, let me love you, let me make you the happiest girl in the world..."

It sounded so desperate. It was almost heartbreaking. Miku was completely out of breath. She brought a hand to her chest.

"M-My heart is beating fast... If you're not romantic, then I wonder what you are."

They both stared at each other for a long time, before the tealette turned her heels to leave.

"But believe me, this is the worst choice. It's better to take our distance. If we were to make things more serious than they already are, we'll both make my death difficult."

With that, she left.

Luka stared at her back with a broken heart. She was feeling so many things at the same time; happiness, sadness, guilt, regret. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to take their distance. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She refused to let it happen. She quickly followed her, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned around. It was Lily. Judging by her upset expression, it was obvious she had been peeping on them.

"I'll talk with her. You stay here. I'll bring her back to the hospital."

"But Lily I-"

"No buts. Let me do it. You can trust me."

Luka knew Miku wouldn't want to speak to her anyway, so she nodded hesitantly. Lily gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She told her as she quickly caught up with the tealette.

Once she did, she noticed how sad she seemed to be. It looked like she was about to burst out in tears. She scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, want me to bring you to the hospital? I'll drive you there."

Miku looked up at Lily in surprise. She wasn't really comfortable about being with someone she didn't know, but since she was Luka's friend, it was probably alright. She accepted her suggestion and followed her to her car. From what she could see, the blonde was also a nurse even though she had never seen her until now.

"Are you feeling sick, at the moment?" Lily asked with a frown as she opened the door for her.

"No, not really..."

They both took a seat and attached their belt before the tall woman started the old engine. They stayed silent until Lily decided to break it. She hoped not to make things uncomfortable with Miku. After what she had heard, she seemed pretty serious about Luka.

"Do you really think putting distance between you two is the best solution?"

The tealette was surprised. She stared at the blonde with a frown. She didn't really like that she listened to them. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about this now..."

"Don't be like that. I'm just trying to help you two. You know what Luka told me once? She said something like 'if Miku ever falls for me, I'll show her the most wonderful moments she would ever have'." Lily explained as she tried imitating her friend's voice. She sneered. "I tried to stop her, but then she said 'I've helplessly fallen in love with her and there's nothing you can do'. She's such a stubborn woman, but she has a great heart. You'll never ever meet anyone else like her." She spoke with deep affection in her voice.

Miku played with one of her twintails. Did Luka really say that? She felt a sudden warm invade her whole body. She took a shaky breath. Everything was confusing. She wanted to give herself to the pinkette, she really did, but what would be the point of doing so anyway? They would both end up suffer deeply. She closed her eyes. She was about to say something, but then Lily continued,

"She used to say her ex was the love of her life. I guess she did love her a lot, but she never looked at her the way she's looking at you. Her eyes are always filled with deep tenderness and love. You're the only thing she's thinking about."

"Really...?" Miku's breath was caught in her throat. Her heart was beating as fast as it could. She felt like it was going to explode in her chest. Her face was flushed. She knew Luka was attracted to her, but she had no idea it was that much. She bit on her lower lip strongly.

"Yeah, she freaking loves you. I thought it was stupid, cause you two just met about a month ago. I thought it was crazy. I refused to let it happen. I didn't want her to get hurt again, but I've been stupid to think so. The distance you're putting between you two is making her suffer more than you think."

Miku lowered her head and clenched her fists. "I... I know that already..." She murmured with a shaky voice.

"If you know it, then stop torturing her. You've freaking kissed her. You've made her want for more." Lily growled, gripping the stirring wheel. She was trying to restrain her sudden anger. "You're as stubborn as Luka, eh? Let me ask you something; are you even into girls? Luka is gay. She won't just satisfy herself with hugs and kisses, if you know what I mean."

Miku's cheeks were now burning red. She knew perfectly what it meant. She scratched her nose sheepishly. "G-Gender never really mattered to me when it's about romance..." She admitted almost silently.

"Bullshit. It's still supposed to matter in a way. Do you think Luka is attractive? Do you think you could touch her sexually? What do you think?"

"That's-" Miku trailed off. It was so embarrassing. She clenched the hem of her skirt. "I...I did think about it once, alright?"

Lily blinked. She hadn't expected that. She then laughed and smirked at her.

"How did it make you feel?"

"D-Do you really need to know that...?" The young girl mumbled. It did make her feel hot, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Sorry, sorry. Just keep in mind that Luka really loves you. She's serious about you. Think about the decision you're going to make."

Miku didn't say anything. She stared at the window as they finally arrived in front of the hospital. She seemed focused on her thoughts.

"How many exes does Luka have?"

Lily blinked in surprise. It was a bit unexpected. She chuckled.

"You'll have to ask her, dear. Not giving you the answer. Why? Does it bother you?"

The tealette heaved a sigh. She had really wanted to know and she highly doubted she would have enough courage to ask her. She got out of the car. Before closing the door, she looked at Luka's friend.

"Thanks for the talk. I really needed it."

Lily grinned at her and nodded. She really hoped it made Miku change her mind. Even if she knew they would both get insanely hurt at the end, they would at least still share some moments of happiness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Let's go on a date together tomorrow!_

Luka stared at her message text with a grimace. It was Miki. She hadn't erased her from her contacts, but she should have done it. She dismissed the text and looked at the hour. She was almost done with work already. As usual, she barely got enough sleep because of what happened with Miku, so she just wanted to go home and get some rest. She hadn't visited her today. She didn't have the courage to even though she knew she should. She couldn't let things the way they were. She needed to do something. Lily had refused to tell her anything about the conversation they had. Needless to say that it worried her a lot.

She passed next to the tealette's door. Should she see her? She pursed her lips strongly. Her heart was beating from nervousness as she decided to take the doorknob. Her hands were trembling. She needed to do this. She opened it with an indiscreet crack sound and met with fatigued teal eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Are... are you okay?"

Miku gave a lazy nod and a weak smile.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and I might be having a bit of fever, but I'm alright." She told her with confidence. She licked her dry lips. "I... I thought you wouldn't come."

Luka approached her and touched her forehead. It was burning. "You're not just having a bit of fever. Let me take your temperature. Do you have convulsions? Hallucination?" She decided to ask as she put the thermometer in her mouth. The girl shook her head. Once the result was shown, she looked at it. It was quite high, but not enough to be dangerous. "Wait here, I'll search for pills. We have to heal it before it gets higher."

Miku grimaced and sat up with a groan. She then held her head in pain.

"L-Luka...?"

Luka was about to leave when she heard her name. She opened her mouth to say something, but she suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She was being hugged from behind. She could feel Miku's head against her back. Her heart skipped a beat.

"M-Miku, you need to lay down. Your fever is-"

"Make me happy, Luka..." She spoke in a wavering voice as she tightened the hug. "Make me happy... Show me great moments..."

The pinkette's eye widened. Did it mean Miku changed her mind? Did it mean she wanted her to become her lover and make her happy until the end of her days? She pushed her away from the hug to look into her eyes. They were filled with both sadness and happiness. Luka smiled lovingly at her.

"I'll make you happy, I promise."

The woman didn't expect her to kiss her soon after she said it, and yet it happened; her back leaned against the wall as Miku eagerly closed the frustrating gape between their bodies. Luka immediately moaned in anticipation. Both the younger girl's lips and breath were hot and she understood it was because of her fever, but she didn't mind in the slightness. She had been wanting for that moment to happen again since what had seemed an eternity. She wasn't going to restrain herself. She could feel Miku's heart beating as fast as hers. She could feel her small chest pressing against her stomach.

"Luka..." Miku breathed out desperately between heated kisses.

The pinkette felt electrifying shivers traveling up her body. She needed so much more. She pushed her tongue inside her mouth as she wrapped an arm around her waist, trying pull her even closer. She was starting to feel dizzy from both the mind-blowing emotions and the lack of breathing, but she refused to stop. She could feel Miku's eager hands caress her back, her side, her hips. Her breath hitched. She was scratching gently with her nails, giving way to a guilty and pleasurable feeling.

Before it went too far, Luka pushed her away, before pulling ther back into her arms. They were both breathing heavily. They remained silent for a long time, enjoying the other's warmth.

And then, a smile parted Luka's lips.

"You've made the right choice. I'll make your last days the most enjoyable ones. It's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 2 or 3 more chapters before the end. I'll continue The New Student after I finished this story.

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey!

If you haven't noticed yet, the rating of this fic is M rated. I'm just warning you in case some people would have either forgotten about it or didn't even know. This following chapter has some or rather a lot of mature contents.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

Miku could feel her heart pounding into her chest. She recently became lovers with Luka, and she was now alone with her in her house. They were currently watching a romance movie, but she couldn't honestly concentrate on it. She was too nervous. She stared at the woman next to her. She was so pretty. She had long and beautiful pink hair, plunging blue eyes, flawless skin, luscious lips and a womanly figure. She couldn't believe she was hers. She had a hard time believing the pinkette liked her at first. It had seemed impossible. She didn't know herself how and when she had fallen for Luka. It just happened. She had already been dazed the first time she had seen her. It had been enough to snatch her breath away. Maybe she had started liking her at first sight. She didn't know.

It had been Miku's last wish to experience what love was. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Who would seriously desire a tragical romance? Basically no one. A sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to stay with Luka, she wanted to know her even more, she wanted to go on plenty of dates with her, but with her unstable health, she didn't think it would be possible. She knew she didn't have much time left. Maybe a week or two, but she would make sure to enjoy the rest of her days with her girlfriend.

It had been more than a hour since they were here, but nothing happened yet. She had waited for Luka to wrap an arm around her and pull her close, but it didn't happen. Even though they were lovers, they were at a ridiculous long distance away from each other. Miku didn't want it to be that way. She decided to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You could be a bit more romantic..." She accused, a small pout forming on her lips.

Luka looked down at her, a light blush on her cheeks. She hesitantly wrapped an arm around her slim waist. She clearly had never been the romantic type with her previous lovers.

"I'm sorry," The pinkette replied back while kissing her temple. "I thought maybe you didn't want to be close."

Miku looked up at her with a frown. She didn't know how she got to that insane conclusion.

"We're lovers now, aren't we? Isn't normal for us to be close?"

"I... I suppose so..."

They stared into each other's eyes, their faces only inches apart. The younger girl immediately forgot how to breathe. Her throat tightened. Luka's previous kisses had given her so many feelings. It had made her dizzy with desire. It had made the world dissolve. Nothing had mattered but those passionate moments. She wanted to kiss her again. The pinkette probably had read her mind; she slowly closed the small distance between them. It felt as if an electric wave tingled Miku's lips, going through her whole body. Their tongues met, dancing passionately. Without breaking the kiss, the petite girl sat on her lap and pressed herself against her as much as she could. The air around them instantly felt hot. Their hearts were both beating at full speed.

Luka's hand went under her shirt, eagerly caressing her back. Miku could feel shudders going down her spine. She needed so much more without knowing what exactly she desired. Her fingers caressed the older woman's hips and she could feel her tense up. She immediately came to wonder if she was sensitive there. They broke the kiss after a while, their breathing heavy and shaky. They were both dazed, staring at each other with eyes full of love and affection.

The tealette had an uncomfortable feeling between her legs. It tingled. She bit her lower lip. Honestly, a kiss was enough to give her sexual feelings. She felt hot and bothered. She took a long exhale and avoided staring at Luka. She hoped she wasn't the only one feeling that way. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but she was suddenly being pushed down, and she found herself being stuck between the couch and the nurse. She looked up at Luka. She couldn't recognize the look on her face; it was wild with strong desire, obvious lust flickering in her eyes.

Miku's cheeks flushed. "I..." She trailed off with a harsh gasp as soon as the pinkette's knee poked that sensitive spot under her skirt. It gave her a strong jerk of pleasure. Oh Gosh. What was she supposed to do? Her body was painfully aching for touches, but she didn't want it to happen so abruptly. "W-Wait, Luka, we-" She was cut off by fervent kisses on her neck. Luka's warm lips were pressed against her burning skin so desperately. She remembered Lily's words; Luka was more of the physical type. It seemed like there was nothing she could do. The pinkette's mind was probably blurred with intense arousal at the moment.

"C-Can we at least go in your room...?" Miku requested sheepishly. She wasn't comfortable enough here. She couldn't believe they were going to do it a few days after they decided to be girlfriends.

Luka was taking deep breaths as if trying to restrain herself not to take her virginity right there. She stood up and offered her hand to the timid tealette, who after a long moment of hesitation, finally took it. They went upstairs. Miku couldn't stop the strong beating of her heart. She didn't think her first time would be with a woman. In fact, despite always having highly respected homosexuality, she had never thought she would fall for the same gender. She had always been thinking of men. When she was passing her time, daydreaming about romance, she had always imagined a handsome guy.

As soon as they entered the nurse's room and closed the door behind them, Luka pulled Miku into a desperate kiss, her hands impatiently unbuttoning her blouse. The petite girl felt a mixture of intense excitement and embarrassment. She had always been self-conscious. Her body had nothing special. Small breasts, more than thin stomach; to the point where her ribs were almost showing. She hoped Luka wouldn't be disappointed. Before she could even blink her eyes, her bra was already slipping down her arms. She felt the need to cover her chest, but she restrained herself as the pinkette's lustful eyes were examining her carefully. Luka's finger trailed down her neck slowly, grazing her shivering skin. She reached her left breast and circled her areola.

"You're so pretty, Miku..."

The tealette's breath got caught in her throat. She backed away to sit down on the bed and stared at Luka as she undressed herself. The young woman stayed in her black, lace underwear. As expected from her, it was some sexy garments. Though, Miku's low self esteem immediately hit her. The older woman was absolutely stunning. Huge breasts, well-developed hips and long and womanly legs. She was completely breath taking.

"H-Honestly, you're the beautiful one..." Miku muttered in awe.

"Believe what you want, but you're my type. I swear to God, just seeing your naked body makes me feel all... hot." Luka admitted almost shyly.

The tealette felt her cheeks become warm. She really was flattered. She was glad to hear such words. The pinkette went over her and gently pushed her down. They kissed passionately, staring into each other's eyes lovingly as their hands joined. It wasn't just sex. It was love. Once they broke the kiss, Luka's mouth went down her chin, her neck, her torso... That was until she reached her right breast. She traced its outer edge while her thumb lightly caressed the areola. She breathed over Miku's nipple to try giving her some kind of pleasure. The younger female tensed up. She didn't think it would be that sensitive. She avoided looking at Luka out of embarrassment, but still ran her fingers in her pink hair, encouraging her to continue.

The nurse kissed her entire breast, teasingly avoiding her nipple, sometimes provokingly breathing on it. She continued until her girlfriend's body was writhing with obvious desire. She even had goosebumps all over her skin. Deciding she should stop teasing her, she took her erected nipple in her mouth and used her tongue to play with it, which provoked a breathy moan from Miku. She was a bit agitated under her and she guessed it was from sexual frustration. She probably wanted her to do more than playing with her breasts.

Luka pulled away and stared into her eyes; they were showing strong arousal. She smiled down at her.

"Are you turned on?" She decided to ask with an amused voice.

The tealette gave a shaky nod. There was no need to deny it. She forgot how to breathe as soon as the pinkette's fingers entered her panties to pull them down. Miku's heart was pounding, her body burning from anticipation. She wanted it. She needed it so much.

"P-Please..." Miku muttered uncomfortably, parting her legs for Luka to have full access. She would usually be embarrassed, but her arousal was blurring her mind.

The pinkette knew she should be gentle; it was the tealette's first time, after all. She didn't want to hurt her. Gently, she pressed her finger against her clit. The reactions she received were priceless; Miku jerked and let out a low moan. And they didn't even start yet.

"I... I like you, Luka." Miku shivered and took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently, as if telling her she was ready.

Luka smiled softly. "I like you too." She replied back and felt her entrance. She was soaking wet. She was relieved to know she was that turned on. She made sure to lubricate her finger with Miku's wetness, before going up to her clit again. Trying not to put too much pressure, she massaged it in slow, sexy circles, sometimes changing her technique to stroke in diagonal. She wasn't worried about not being able to pleasure her; she had enough experience.

Miku was biting down her lip strongly. Electrifying shudders were going through her whole body as sweat was slowly starting to cover her skin. She felt the need to grip the bed sheets. That felt better than she thought. She was letting out a few weak moans, embarrassed for not being able to restrain them. Her breathing was becoming harder to support. It was irregular and shaky. Her heart was beating hard. Luka knew what she was doing. She was obviously experienced. She felt a bit nervous once the taller woman stopped her clitoris simulation to tease her entrance. She knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes and groaned once Luka pushed a finger inside. It didn't hurt all that much, but it stung.

"Does it hurt?" Luka inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Not really, you can continue..."

Miku knew it was only a matter of time before the slight pain would go away. She just needed a bit of patience. Luka slowly began to thrust her finger in and out. The younger girl tried not to mind the lewd, wet sounds it was making. She took sharp breaths. It was starting to feel good. She nodded at her girlfriend as if telling her she didn't need to go soft on her anymore. The nurse then slid another digit inside her, stroking her walls, and twirling her fingers once they were deep inside.

The tealette arched her back and let out a series of long moans. The pinkette was touching a spot that was making her lose her mind. Each time she was hitting it, it was giving her jerks of deep pleasure. And as if it wasn't enough, Luka restarted playing with her clit, using her finger to stoke in a slow circular motion. Her body was growing insanely hot and she couldn't stop her body from trembling. It felt so good. She couldn't even stop the movements of her hips. She could feel something quickly approaching.

"L-Luka... I... I think... s-soon..." Miku could barely speak anymore.

Luka gave a nod. Miku's walls were tightening around her fingers, knowing she was close. She went faster with her thrusts and strokes as her lover moaned rather loudly when the pleasure drastically increased.

The tealette's muscles contracted violently and sudden and gentle spasms took over her body. She was riding her orgasm with multiple gasps and moans. When it was finally over, she was panting heavily, her face showing deep exhaustion.

Luka took out her fingers and stared at her worriedly. She knew this would be tiring for her. It might have been preferable if they didn't do anything. She grabbed her face between her hands and forced her to look at her. Miku's cheeks were flushed and she was coughing slightly, gaping for breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... j-just give me a moment to catch my breath..."

The pinkette held her close and rubbed her back as Miku was slowly regaining her breathing. There was a long moment of silence until one of them finally decided to break it.

"It... it felt amazing... As I thought, you're experienced..." The tealette murmured with obvious disappointment in her voice. "How many exes did you have?"

Luka's throat tightened. She didn't feel like answering her question, but she knew she couldn't hide it from her. She closed her eyes and avoided looking at her.

"In the past, Lily and I were often going at that gay bar. We were meeting different girls every night and-"

"Are you saying you were sleeping with random women every night?" Miku almost snapped, her face showing how hurt and disheartened she was.

Luka immediately regretted of having said it. She still nodded shamefully. "But I'm completely over that phase. It's not something I would do again." She admitted and lowered her head.

The tealette knew she shouldn't be selfish, but she would have preferred that Luka didn't. She would have preferred to be her first time. She kind of wanted her all to herself, as impossible as it sounded. She grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She was now the one on top of her.

"I... I want to make you feel good too."

"Shouldn't you rest instead?"

"Please, let me do it..."

Miku seemed so desperate that Luka decided to just accept. She was admittedly severely turned on anyway. Mostly because of the lustful reactions she had gotten from her new lover. The tealette's hands were shaking as she uncertainty squeezed Luka's breasts in her hands. They were so big and squishy. It was a nice feeling. She decided to like it. Though, she was a bit envious.

"You're lucky. Mines are so small compared to yours..."

"Big breasts are more of a burden than anything else. You get the occasional stares from the guys and they can hurt the back. You should be happy with yours. They're adorable."

Miku blushed slightly. She didn't think she would have liked to have guys' attention only because of her breasts anyway. She wanted to try something. She pulled her girlfriend's panties down and slowly and gently traveled kisses down her stomach.

"M-Miku, are you going to...?" Luka trailed off, her eyes widening slightly. She didn't think she would go for oral the very first time they would do it. She pursed her lips strongly. The usage of the tongue down there always drove her crazy. It was something she enjoyed very much, so she wasn't going to stop her. She was already trembling from anticipation. It had been a long time since she last had sex. Miku shoved her face between her legs and inhaled her scent. Luka twitched. She couldn't believe she just smelled her.

"M-Miku, that's perverted..." She murmured her cheeks a deep shade of red.

The tealette giggled and took another inhale. "It smells nice though." She whispered and decided to finally touch her. She used her tongue to deliver upward strokes against the delicate underside of the glans. Luka parted her legs further apart and moaned breathily. She had almost forgotten how nice oral felt. It was even more enjoyable when it was with her lover. The feelings were stronger, but it was actually a bit embarrassing, especially with how intensively Miku was staring at her.

The petite girl retracted the hood and gently placed her tongue beneath the clitoris. She slid it upward with soft, wet strokes. She at least knew a bit what she was supposed to do -and it seemed to work. Luka was gasping and moaning, her fingers gently pulling in her teal hair to try to encourage her. It was giving her an extremely pleasurable tickling sensation that she enjoyed quite a lot. It was surprising for someone's first time. She wouldn't be surprised if Miku had done some research. She knew exactly where to touch.

"M-Miku..."

The tealette felt shivers ran down her spine. Luka's voice sounded so weak and sexy. It was almost making her lose her concentration. She pushed two fingers inside while still working on her clit, her licks faster and slightly harder. She might enjoy seeing the nurse completely lost into the pleasure.

"I... I'm already close..." Luka warned her. She would have honestly preferred it to last longer, but it couldn't be helped. The pleasure was overtaking her.

Miku licked the fastest she could to try to make her reach orgasm. It worked; the pinkette let out a long moan as her body convulsed. Miku immediately pulled her into a hug, resting her head against her breasts, waiting for her to calm down and catch her breath. She was glad that she had been able to make her climax so fast. She had thought she wouldn't be able to.

"You're surprisingly good at this..." Luka commented with a frown and looked down at her.

Miku gave a lazy nod. She felt so tired. She knew she was about to fall asleep. Her eyelids were heavy. It had been exhausting for her. She wanted the pinkette to try to make her stay awake. She didn't want to sleep now. She wanted to spend as much time with her as she could. Minutes and even seconds were important.

"Miku? I know it's probably not the right time to be talking about it, but... what happened with your parents?" Luka asked hesitantly. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she wanted to know. It was worrying her.

The tealette shot her eyes open and stared at Luka, her lips forming a frown. Honestly, she could have chosen a better moment. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. Maybe she should get everything out. Her past was still haunting her. Her chest felt like it was being compressed just by thinking about it.

"I'm actually coming from a rich family. My parents are superficial. I didn't have good grades, I wasn't acting like a proper lady, I wasn't the daughter they wanted me to be... To them, I was only a burden. They never loved me. They weren't hitting me, but insults weren't rare. My mother used to tell me how useless I was while my father kept telling me I should die, that I'm only a shame for the family. As soon as I told them about that mark I had on my breast, they had made me stop to go to school. I lost all my friends. All I was allowed to do was staying in my room. Maids were keeping an eye on me. As soon as I tried to leave my room, they would bring me back. I didn't understand why this was happening, but everything is clear to me now; mother used to have a breast cancer too. She recognized the symptoms. She knew perfectly what I had. They... they probably didn't allow me to see people because they waited for me to perish. They didn't want me to seek for help... A-And when they saw my health was becoming severe, they allowed me to get hospitalized..." Miku trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. It was still hard for her. She remembered all the months she had been prisoned in her room. It had felt so lonely. She hadn't even been allowed to use her phone.

Luka was shocked. What kind of parents would do that to their daughter? They were so heartless. She pulled the young girl close to her and rubbed her back. She couldn't believe it. She buried her face in her hair and silently sobbed. She knew the one who should be crying right now was Miku, but she couldn't help herself. The tealette was such a sweet girl; anyone would be happy to have her as their daughter. It wasn't fair. She could have survived if it hadn't been because of her parents.

Miku stared up at Luka. "D-Don't cry, Luka... I'm fine now..." She whispered, a lump forming in her throat. Though, talking about it only opened her already cicatrized wound. Tears also fell down her cheeks. "I... I'm fine. B-Being with you like this makes me happy... T-There's nothing more I would wish for..."

The older woman held her even closer, hugging her tightly. "Y-You're not fine at all... Did you talk about it with the police officers?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Miku gave a shaky nod. They said they were going to arrest them. She didn't know if it was what she wanted. She still loved her parents despite what they had done. They were the one who gave birth to her. She closed her eyes. Luka's arms were warm and comforting. It was making her sleepy.

The pinkette noticed her lover was falling asleep. She smiled weakly at her, wiping her tears away.

"Good night, Miku."

She was responded by soft snores.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily heaved a sigh. She honestly didn't know if she had done the right choice; maybe would have it been preferable if she hadn't talked to Miku? The two of them were now together, but she knew perfectly that their happiness wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before Luka would end up hurt and single. She remembered how happy she had been when she told her that the tealette accepted to be her girlfriend. _How could you be happy about that, you idiot?_ She didn't understand. It was seriously depressing. She turned to her side to face Gumi. They just had an exhausting night. They were both sweaty under the bed sheets. Lily had no idea how many times they had made each other reach climax, but enough to stop counting.

"You're worried about Luka again?" The greenette asked with a frown, resting her head on her shoulder.

The tall blonde played with her girlfriend's hair absently and gave her a faint nod. Luka was like a little sister to her. She cared deeply about her. She didn't want anything to happen to her anymore. She had enough heartbreak already.

"Luka's girlfriend is going to die, hon. She initially had a breast cancer, but her damn parents brought her to the hospital when it was already too late. The tumor had spread to other parts of her body, making it incurable."

"I thought only aged women could have that cancer."

"No, teenagers can have it too, even though it's very rare. She didn't have luck."

Gumi pursed her lips strongly. She didn't know what she would do if she were to learn Lily didn't have much time left. She wouldn't probably be as courageous as Luka was. She really loved the blonde even if she was insanely stubborn.

"I hope Luka will be alright."

"She won't be. She was already depressed when that freaking Miki cheated on her. I can't imagine when that little girl will die... I'll have to stay with her until she recovers from the loss. I'm afraid she would try something stupid."

Gumi nodded in acknowledgement. She would support Luka as best as she could too. She stared into Lily's eyes and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You can be awfully caring. I know that behind that tough behavior of yours, there is a sweet girl somewhere." The greenette teased her with a giggle.

The blonde's cheeks turned slightly red. She looked away from her and cleared her throat. Somehow it always succeeded to embarrass her. She always tried to show a tough behavior.

"T-That's not true. I'm nothing but sweet, dear."

"Right, right. You're a real tiger at bed though. You continue even though I'm already exhausted. After a few orgasms, it becomes sensitive to the point it hurts a little. You should know when to stop."

Lily smirked and rolled on top of her, pressing her forehead against hers.

"You enjoyed, don't deny it. I'm sure the neighbors heard you. You were literally screaming my name."

Gumi blushed a deep shade of red. She really couldn't deny it. Lily's touches were making her wild with deep pleasure.

"D-Don't get so full of yourself." She huffed with a childish pout.

Lily laughed and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm not tired yet. I would totally go for another round."

Gumi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how active the blonde was in bed.

"No way. I had enough."

"Oh really?"

After some complaints from Gumi, Lily finally won and they did it until morning.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku shut her eyes open and held her chest. It hurt. It was like a sharp pain transpiercing her body. She looked beside her. Luka was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake her up. It would probably go away anyway. It was only a matter of time before she would feel better. She stood up and immediately regretted her decision. Dizziness. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. She hated it. She had been feeling better yesterday, but now it was worse than ever. She leaned against the wall. Each time she was taking a breath, it was giving her pain.

"L-Luka...?"

The pinkette slowly opened her eyes and searched for Miku. When she saw her in the corner of the room, holding her chest with her skin as pale as milk, she stood up and approached her. She grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes worriedly.

"What's wrong, Miku?"

The tealette could barely stand on her feet. She held herself against Luka.

"I... I don't feel well... Each time I take a breath, I feel a sharp pain in my chest... It really hurts..."

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock. She suddenly seemed alarmed. She made Miku lay down on the bed, before quickly grabbing her phone and calling an ambulance. When she tried to calmly tell them the situation, she returned at the tealette's side and took her hand in hers.

"Stay still until the ambulance arrives. If you have difficulty breathing, tell me immediately."

Miku stared at her girlfriend. Her vision was blurry. She could barely see her beautiful features anymore. She felt like she was going to die. She didn't want that. She wanted to stay with Luka. She wanted them to be together much longer. The thought made tears appear in her eyes.

"S-Save me... I... I don't want to die anymore... I want to stay with you..."

Luka felt like someone just stabbed her heart. Miku didn't want to die. She wanted her to save her even though that was impossible. She was going to die and there was nothing they could do. She stayed silent, too shocked to even speak. She remembered the tealette's words; she had told her countless times that she didn't regret her death, but that if they were to become lovers, she might end up regretting it. It was exactly what was happening. She had made her taste happiness and now Miku didn't want to die; she wanted to stay by her side. Was it her fault? If she hadn't been stubborn, if she had decided to respect the tealette's choice to stay away from her, maybe she wouldn't regret it.

Honestly, Luka wanted Miku to stay with her as much as she did. Just when she opened her mouth to reply, the ambulance arrived and took the young girl away.

The pinkette stared at the now empty bed. She clenched the bed sheets as the reality abruptly hit her; Miku didn't have much time left. And she wasn't able to give her the happiness she deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more chapter left.

Reivews make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Finally, here's the last chapter. I think it's the very first story I've completed. I'll try to work again on The New Student afterwards. Maybe? We'll see if I can actually get into it again.

And to answer someone's question; Miku's parents aren't Vocaloid. Just random people.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart to Regret<strong>

Luka pursed her lips strongly. Miku was fine. She was alright. She wasn't going to die yet. She still had time left. But how much? How much time left until her suffering would finally be gone? The petite girl was sleeping most of the time. It had been a few days since she had last talked to her. Each time she was entering her room, her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and regular. Miku was always sleeping so peacefully. She had never dared to wake her up. Even though she wanted to talk to her. Even though she wanted to pass as much time with her as possible. It hurt. There was always that imminent pain in her chest. It didn't want to go away.

Christmas was only in a few days and Luka wasn't even sure if Miku would still be alive. She wanted to spend it with her. She wanted to try showing her the happiness she so richly deserved. The happiness she wasn't even able to give her...

The young woman stared at the jewelry box in her hands. Two matching rings. It was designed with a heart. Half of it was pink and the other half was teal. She had been lucky to have found those. She took a shaky breath. Would she even be able to give it to her? She didn't know. She clenched her teeth. Luka finally had the taste of a true love, of a true happiness, and it was only a matter of time before it would be taken away from her.

"Yo, Luka." Lily's honeyed voice interrupted her thoughts. "Want to go back home together?"

The pinkette turned to her to stare at her friend briefly. She had forgotten the blonde finished work at the same time as her on Friday. "No, I think I'll spend some time with Miku. Even though all she's doing is sleeping... Maybe it's better that way, after all." She murmured in a sad tone of voice. She caressed the box with the tip of her fingers.

Lily heaved a sigh and put her hands on her hips. She knew what Luka had in mind. She definitely thought she wasn't making Miku happy. She approached her and slapped one of her butt cheeks, resulting in making the other female gasp.

"Lily!" Luka shot her with an annoyed glare.

"Sorry, sorry, but y'know, I'm pretty sure you're making the girl happy. Isn't what she desired? To find love? She certainly couldn't find a better lover. You have nothing to worry about."

"You don't get it! I'm not the romantic type. She wants romance and it's not something I can properly give her. Last time she came at my house, we ended up having sex because I almost pushed her to it. Miku didn't want that. She just wanted to spend a romantic night, watching a movie and cuddling, and yet I couldn't resist the disgusting urge to touch her."

Lily raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe they had sex on the first date. An amused smirk parted her lips.

"Oh my." She laughed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's fine, Luka. She ended up enjoying, right? It's all that should matter."

The pinkette didn't see what was so amusing in the situation. She crossed her arms and thought about it. It was true that Miku had been enjoying it. She could clearly remember the look of pure bliss on her face and the cute high-pitched moans she had been letting out. She could also remember the shy hands caressing her body so uncertainly, and how her tongue had successfully brought her to a mind-blowing orgasm. A shudder went through her spine. It was the very first time she had enjoyed sex that much. Maybe was it because feelings had been involved? Her heart had been beating hard the entire time. She deeply fell in love with Miku and she wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing.

Luka opened her mouth to say something, but then Lily suddenly pulled her into a hug. Her arms were firmly holding her close. The pinkette immediately shut her mouth and hugged her back. It had been a while since they had last shared one. They both stayed silent for a moment until the blonde cleared her throat to speak again;

"Honestly, if I was in your situation, I don't know what I would do. I love Gumi, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But I'm sure of one thing; I wouldn't give up. I would try to make her the happiest I can. Giving up, especially on the one you love, is only for cowards."

Luka's eyes widened. What had she been thinking? Lily was right. She had been so selfish. She shouldn't abandon like that. Miku was probably feeling lonely at the moment; they hadn't talked in days, after all. Surely, the tealette wanted her to wake her up when she was visiting her.

"You're right. I'll go see her now. Thanks, Lily."

With that, Luka pulled away from the hug with a confident smile. She pressed her lips against her friend's cheek. They had always been close to each other. She really had an amazing friend. She waved her hand at her and quickly left.

Miku needed her. She wanted her by her side. She couldn't be selfish and only think about herself.

Luka opened the door to her girlfriend's hospital room. She was awake. She was sat on the bed, her eyes directed at the window absently. And then, their gazes met after what had seemed an eternity. The pinkette didn't know how to breathe anymore; she had forgotten how magnificent her vibrant teal eyes were. Just when she was about to say something, Miku jumped out of her bed and ran towards her lover with an angelic smile.

"Luka!" She exclaimed and encircled her neck with her arms, before resting her head against her chest. "I missed you. I... I was waiting every day for you to come visit me, but you never did..."

The taller woman gave her an apology smile. She wrapped her arms around her slim waist and inhaled her hair. "Each time I was visiting you, you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." She murmured. It was nice to hold her after all those days.

Miku pouted. "You could have woken me up! I wouldn't have minded it, especially if it means passing more time with you..." Her last sentence almost sounded quiet. Her voice even cracked. It seemed like she was well aware that she didn't have much time left. Though, she soon pulled away with a grin. "You better repay me with a date! I want to go now!"

Luka stared at her girlfriend with disbelief. She was so adorably childish, but she didn't think it was the right time to go on a date.

"I think you should rest instead. You shouldn't leave your bed anymore."

Miku frowned to show her discontentment. She crossed her arms. "I'm fine! Please, I want-" She trailed off, her expression suddenly pained. She held her chest for a moment. "Please, let me go on that date with you..." Her voice sounded so desperate now.

Luka was about to protest again, but she soon closed her mouth. Miku clearly wasn't in the state to go on a date with her; she was as pale as ever, she had sunken eyes despite the amount of sleep she had been getting and her body seemed to hurt her. But if that date was going to make her happy, then maybe she should accept.

"Alright, put on some clothes... um, _dear_..." She murmured the last part a bit shyly. She had always wanted to call her by an affectionate surname, but she wasn't sure if Miku would have liked it.

The tealette blushed. She hadn't expected that. She gave a nod. "S-Sure, darling..." She replied back almost as quietly. She unattached her hospital robe. She didn't mind being naked in front of her. Especially after all the things they had done last time. Still, she couldn't help but be a little bit embarrassed. She could feel Luka's intense gaze on her back and her... butt. Her heart was pounding with just thinking that her girlfriend was probably enjoying what she was staring at. "C-Can you please not look at me like that? T-This is embarrassing..." Miku whispered in a whine. But instead of the pinkette looking away, she approached her and gently pushed her against the wall. It was those eyes again; they were full of lust. The younger girl knew what it meant; Luka wanted her now. Her cheeks became even redder. Her heart was beating hard and her body was growing insanely hot from anticipation. She might have wanted this to happened after all. Luka might have made her seriously addicted to sex.

"Miku..."

The woman quickly trailed kisses on her jaw, neck, collar bone, chest, stomach... And before the tealette even realized it, Luka was kneeled down on the floor, her face shoved between her legs. She could feel her warm breathing down there. It was making her shiver. Her pulse raced at the realization that her lover was going use her tongue to pleasure her.

"G-Geez, L-Luka... You could have done this after o-our date, at least..."

Without saying anything, the pinkette grabbed her waist and used her tongue to circle her clit. Miku covered her mouth with a hand. It was warm. It was a weird but pleasurable feeling. She was glad the wall was here to support her. She didn't think her legs would have taken it otherwise; they were trembling. Luka was giving her slight licks up and down. It wasn't fast enough. She wondered if she was only teasing her. Her breathing became a bit irregular -still from anticipation. She wanted it so much, she wanted her to go faster on her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her. She bit down on her lip strongly, before grabbing into her pink hair and slowly moving her hips, trying to pace up the rhythm.

Luka was quite surprised when Miku started grinding. She had wanted to take things slow at first, but it seemed like the tealette wanted it to be rougher. She then started to alternate between side-to-side licks and to up-and-down ones. Her girlfriend was desperately trying to muffle her moans with her hand. She couldn't be too loud; they were still at the hospital after all. And the thought of someone walking up on them was embarrassing, but kind of exciting. The air around them felt hot. There was obvious strong sexual tension between them.

"A-Ah... I-It feels good, L-Luka.."

Miku could tell that Luka had a lot of experience, but she preferred not to think about it. Jealousy wasn't needed at the moment. A long and breathy moan soon escaped her mouth as she threw her head back. It felt so good. The pinkette really knew how to pleasure her. And as if it wasn't enough, she felt two fingers enter inside her. They were thrusting into her sweet spot. It was too much. She couldn't restrain herself from making those weak and plaintive sounds. She hoped nobody would hear her.

"I... I can't believe... that we're doing it here... Ah..."

Luka only smirked. She stroked her sensitive spot with her fingers, sometimes twisting them into it, while her tongue was still working on her clit. She could hear her heavy breathing, she could hear her whines, her moans, her gasps and her groans and she could hear the lewd and wet sounds it was making each time she was thrusting her digits inside her. Everything sounded delicious to her ears. Miku's body was burning.

"L-Luka, I can't t-take it any longer... Ah...!" The tealette moaned out, arching her back. She was so close. Only a few more seconds and that was it; her muscles violently contracted, the pleasure drastically increasing as she let out one last loud moan. Slowly, she fell down on the floor, completely exhausted and out of breath. Her mouth was slightly agape, her chest raising up and down rapidly.

Luka held Miku close and waited for her to calm down. She was glad that she was able to pleasure her that much, but she wished it wouldn't exhaust her to that extend.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, let me touch you now... It's my turn..."

"Miku, that's fine. I don't need it. I'm good enough with just pleasuring you."

The tealette stubbornly shook her head. Luka knew that she had no other choice but to accept. She sighed. She stood up and helped her to stand on her feet. She was admittedly aroused, but she could bear with it. She pointed at the bed.

"Alright. Lay down on the bed and part your legs for me."

Miku gave her a confused look. Though, she did as she was ordered to.

"What now?"

Luka let her skirt and panties slip down on her legs. She didn't think it was necessary to remove her top. They should do it quick, especially considering the place where they were. She went on the bed and took a deep breath. She pressed the most sensitive and pleasurable place of her body against Miku's one, slowly moving her hips, grinding into her.

"W-Wha... L-Luka...?"

The tealette's eyes were wide in shock. She hadn't expected that. Her cheeks were flushed. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Luka was literally rubbing her clit against hers. She could feel her wetness. That position was so embarrassing, but it felt good. She enjoyed the feeling. She couldn't help herself from constantly moaning and twiching. Her sensitivity was too much. She couldn't keep her mouth shut.

The pinkette seemed to enjoy herself too; she was desperately moving her hips and her expression was showing deep pleasure. Her breathing was also erratic and she was letting out a few weak moans.

"I... I didn't t-think we c-could do this... Nng..." Miku whispered and held into her lover's hand.

Luka wasn't surprised. The tealette probably didn't know everything about lesbian sex. Miku had thought she was straight after all. That kind of love was new to her. And she had probably been the innocent type towards romance before meeting her.

"S-Should I move my hips too?"

The nurse would have normally said yes, but she knew perfectly that Miku shouldn't, so she shook her head. She shouldn't move too much. It was pleasurable enough like that anyway. She put on some more pressure and tried to grind even faster. She was already close. She hoped it was the same for her girlfriend.

"M-Miku, I... I'm close..."

The tealette only gave a shaky nod. She was going to come soon too. Luka squeezed Miku's hand. Both of them felt their muscles tense up at the approach of their climax. And then it hit them at the same time; they moaned each other's name as their body slightly convulsed. When the pleasure from their orgasm was finally gone, they were both panting heavily. The young woman lied down next to her beloved one and pulled her against hers. They stayed like this until the tealette completely calmed down.

Luka's heart was still pounding in her chest. She wished she could always stay with her. She wished everything wouldn't end tragically, that she would be able to go on plenty of dates, have sex almost every night and live their life together, but she knew it was impossible. It was like that and there was nothing that could be done. She sighed and kissed her sweaty forehead tenderly.

After a while of enjoying each other's warmth, Miku slowly sat up with a whine. Her bones hurt and her head was spinning.

"Alright! Let's go on that date now!" The small girl excitedly exclaimed and went to search for her bag of clothes. Once she did, she put on a short skirt and a jacket while Luka took her time to dress up. "We were supposed to have the date first and then it was the sex! You're such a pervert, Luka! And you didn't even kiss me once!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Don't complain about something you obviously enjoyed."

Miku's cheeks became a Crimson red. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You still should have-"

Luka had cut her off with a kiss; her arms were encircling her waist while her lips were firmly pressed against hers. Miku's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon relaxed and kissed her back. It was always enough to make her pulse race. The nurse pulled away with an amused smile.

"Satisfied now?"

The tealette stayed dazed for a moment, before she briefly looked away.

"N-No... Maybe another kiss would do? A longer one...?"

Luka's expression softened. She grabbed her girlfriend's face between her hands and closed the distance between them again. This time, the kiss was more aggressive and passionate. Their body were pressed right into each other, their tongue were dancing fiercely while their heart were beating strongly. It was with regret that they both pulled away to catch their breath. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we? Let's go. You decide where we're going." The tealette whispered a bit shyly.

Luka gave a quick nod. She already knew what to do and she hoped it would please her. She took her hand in hers and went out of the room. However, as soon as they made a few steps, Miku stopped walking and held her head with a grunt, which instantly concerned the pinkette.

"Miku, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit dizzy. Nothing to worry about."

"No, you're not. Come on; let's just go back in your room. You really shouldn't go outside of the hospital..."

"I'm fine, alright! Let's just go!"

Miku suddenly snapped, anger showing in her eyes. Though, she soon shook her head and gave her an apology smile. She didn't mean to shout like that, but she wanted her girlfriend to understand that she was alright.

After a long moment of silence, Luka finally gave up. She knew perfectly the tealette wasn't feeling well, but she was stubborn; she absolutely wanted to go on that date with her. There was nothing she could do. They went outside. None of them said anything as they walked side-to-side. It was a bit cold, but not enough to be freezing. Luka looked at Miku out of the corner of her eyes; she had difficulty following her steps, so she decided to slow down a bit. She was worried. She still thought she should have rested.

After a few minutes of walking, they were already here. They were on top of a hill. They had a nice view on the city; they could clearly see all the Christmas lights coloring the night sky. The stars were shinning. The moon was full. The scenery was perfect. Miku was staring with deep amazement. She soon turned to Luka who already had comfortably sat down on the grass.

"I remember you once told me it was romantic to watch the stars with the one you love, right? So I thought of bringing you here and watching them together. What do you think?"

The tealette nodded happily. It was exactly the kind of date she had wished for. She sat down next to her and rested her head against her shoulder. A smile was parting her lips. She was happy. She was happy to have a girlfriend as amazing as Luka. Her wish was fulfilled; she finally knew what love was, and it definitely was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. She didn't have any regret. Meeting the pinkette and falling in love with her was a true blessing.

"Ah that's right!" Luka suddenly exclaimed as she searched in her skirt pocket. "Close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to."

Miku raised an eyebrow and did what she was asked to. She wondered what that was. She then felt something cold around her finger. She opened her eyes out of surprise and stared down at it; it was a silver ring. It was designed with a heart. Half of it was pink and the other half was teal. It was beautiful. She looked up at Luka with a soft expression.

"T-Thank you... I don't know what to say... It's so pretty."

Luka smiled and showed her the one she had around her finger; it was the exact same ring.

"I thought it would be nice if we had matching rings. I feel like it will always connect us even after... death." She hesitated before saying the last word. Her voice even wavered. She didn't want to think about it. Not now.

Miku chuckled and grinned. "It sounds like a proposal, you know!" She joked before her expression saddened a bit. She played with the ring around her finger. "You're right, but Luka... when I won't be here anymore, please get over me. Don't feel bad about loving someone else. Y-You're still free to find someone and get married and-"

"...Idiot. Why are you saying this when it's hurting you? Don't say something so heartless... Can we just enjoy this moment for now?" Luka asked silently.

Miku heaved a soft sigh and nodded. She rested her head against the pinkette's lap. She knew she was right anyway. Luka had to get over her or suffering would be the only feeling she would know for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and relaxed when the nurse played in her hair.

"I'm happy to be with you, Luka... I couldn't wish for more. Thank you for all of those days of happiness you showed me. You kept your promise; you've made me the happiest girl. You're the best lover I could have ever wished for. It's even better than in my fantasies... Thank you..."

Luka looked down at Miku. Lily was right after all; she had been able to make her happy. It was the most important to her, but she didn't like the way the tealette spoke; it looked like some kind of farewell.

"Can you make it sound less depressing?"

"It was? Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I feel the same way anyway. As you already know, I had many lovers, but none of them can be compared to you. You showed me what true love was. I'm very happy myself. I highly doubt I'll find a woman that I'll love as much as I love you. I wish we could stay together for years and eventually get married."

"Mm, you're right. That would be nice."

There was a long moment of silence. The only things they could hear were the crickets, the soft breeze and the croaking of nearby wooden frogs.

"I love you, Luka. I'm persuaded you're my soulmate."

Luka's heart skipped a beat. They always used to say they 'liked' each other, but 'love' was a new thing. She was pretty sure of it too; she had found her soulmate. Even if it was only for a short period of time.

"I love you too, Miku."

A happy smile parted the tealette's lips. She closed her eyes. Once again, there was a long moment of silence between them. Nothing was being said. They were both enjoying this moment of peacefulness. Or that was what Luka thought.

"Hey, Miku... If we ever get married, what do you think sound better? Hatsune Luka? Or Megurine Miku? I think I like the first one better. I always liked your last name. What do you think?"

Only the silence replied to her. She frowned and touched her girlfriend's cheek. It was a bit cold. Her eyes widened. Miku wasn't just sleeping. It couldn't be. Had she lost consciousness? She quickly put her fingers on her neck to feel her pulse. Nothing. Nothing at all. Miku stopped breathing. She wasn't breathing anymore.

Her first reaction was to panic. She grabbed the girl's face and called her name many times, but there was always no answer. She pressed her ear against her chest. She wanted to at least hear a feeble breathing, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And then the realization hit her hard; Miku was dead. Only her lifeless body was remaining.

It couldn't be. It was too sudden. She had been speaking to her just a few minutes ago! The tealette lied to her. She lied to her when she said she was fine. She was pretty sure she had known ever since the beginning that her life would end today. That would explain her behavior. That would explain why she had wanted so desperately to go on that last date with her. That would explain why her words had sounded like a farewell. But Miku hadn't wanted to ruin the moment. She had wanted it to be as happy as possible.

Tears abruptly fell down her cheeks.

"No... Please no... D-Don't do this to me now... Miku..."

Luka firmly held the young girl in her arms and sobbed loudly. She refused to believe Miku had left her body. She refused to believe that what she was holding was nothing more but a corpse. She was gone.

Miku was gone before she could even tell her the farewell she had desired to.

Luka screamed. She screamed as loudly as she could. It wasn't fair. She had thought they still had a few days remaining to be together.

And yet, she was already gone.

"Miku... Miku..."

She held her as tightly as she could. She didn't know how much time she had stayed like that, but enough for the tealette's skin to start becoming purple. With shaky hands, she grabbed her phone and called an ambulance. She could barely explain the situation. She was choking on her tears, she was stuttering, she was repeating her words, but they still ended up understanding. They would be here at any moment.

Luka refused to let her go. The pain in her chest was excruciating. It hurt so much. It was hardly bearable. She had difficulty breathing.

And then the ambulance arrived and they had to take Miku away by force, since the pinkette had been shouting nonsense to them, she had still been holding her.

She stayed here alone. She couldn't even cry anymore. She had versed all the tears of her body. She hadn't been prepared. She hadn't been prepared at all.

A hour later, Lily arrived, panting heavily from having ran as fast as she could. She seemed panicked and worried about her, but Luka wasn't here. Her mind was elsewhere. She didn't even notice that her blonde friend had wrapped a cover around her, had hugged her, had tried to comfort her, had murmured her soothing words...

It had been too sudden.

But Miku had been happy. She had told her.

And she supposed it was the most important... She supposed so.

**EPILOGUE**

Years had passed. It had been exactly seven years since Miku's death. Luka caressed the cold funerary stone with the tip of her fingers. Time had passed so slowly. There hadn't been a single day where she hadn't thought about her. She was still crying her death, although, not as much as the first months. She had barely been able to eat and sleep. Without her friends' help, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have made it. She sighed heavily. She was still wearing her ring and she had asked the guys -who had taken care of the funeral- not to take it away from Miku's finger.

She had never stopped loving her. Even after all those years. Even after death tear them apart.

"It's been seven years, huh?"

Luka turned her head. It was Lily. She was with Gumi. She was holding her hand while her other one was holding a bouquet of flowers. The two of them had gotten married in another country, and the greenette was pregnant. They had found a donor. One month left before they would see the baby. She envied them. She really did. She wished she could have the same kind of life with Miku.

"Yeah... Seven years..." Luka said above a whisper.

She looked at the name written on the stone. Hatsune Miku. She would never forget about her even if the tealette had told her to.

The pinkette had quit her job. She wasn't a nurse anymore. Instead, she was the chief of a company that helped children to get through mortal diseases. It was the least she could do.

"Y'know, it's not too late to restart your life. Pretty sure there are plenty of women waiting for you. You'll find the right one. You really should try getting over her..."

Luka glared at Lily. She couldn't understand what she was going through. She had her happy ever after with the one she loved. She couldn't understand her at all.

"No." Her voice sounded cold and firm. "I don't need anyone else. Miku was the only one for me."

The blonde threw her hands in the air as a sign of exasperation.

"Well, alright, alright."

Luka sighed and stared at the stone again. She was keeping deep memories of her. They had been so happy together. She pressed her lips against the cold material.

"I love you, Miku... Just wait for me, alright? I'll rejoin you one day and I'll make happy again. It's a promise."

It was a promise she intended on keeping. She would definitely make her happy again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love tragedies.

Anyway, here is the ending. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story! It had been much appreciated.


End file.
